The Start Of Something New
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo y Jimmy regresa a la prepa con sus amigos de siempre, pero muy pronto descubrirán que en Los Ángeles las cosas serán diferentes...JC Incluido, of course. Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!
1. Cambios de Humor

**_"Jeje, este es mi primer Fic Espero que les guste! Tiene de todo un poco y hasta ciertas cosas...Inesperadas. _**

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy Dueña de Jimmy Neutron! (((Bueh, ese es mi sueño u.u))) Pero, creánme que si lo fuera, la serie en si tendría más de 15 temporadas y gran variedad de películas.**_

_**Betty Quinlan se perdería por ahi en el espacio y Nick...Bueh, todavía no he planeado una buena muerte para ti... ¬¬**_

**_Y, sin más preámbulos, mi Fic! Sé que les parecerá algo tonto desde el inicio, pero creánme que, a medida que vallan leyendo les gustará! Bueh, al menos...Eso espero!"_**

**My Fic!:**

**James and Cynthia:**

**Autora: Sthefannie Martinez/Stheynice**

**Título:**

**"The Start a Something New"**

**("El comienzo de algo nuevo")**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Introducción:**

_-Han pasado 3 años desde que nuestros 5 personajes favoritos se cambiarán de ciudad. Ahora viven en Los Ángeles, California, en el colegio-internado más privilegiado que hay. Allí se atienen a las consecuencias de no poder vivir tan seguido con sus padres, de no poder salir a cualquier hora del día sin permiso y claro, de no poder salir a sus aventuras como lo hacían de niños. 6 personas-naturalmente líderes- se rebelan en contra de las reglas, de las que alguna vez habían cumplido (puesto que estudiaban allí desde los 12 años) Ahora, con tán solo 16 años, James, Cynthia, Libby, Carl, Elkie y Sheen son una gran amenaza para el colegio, debido a que son los más rebeldes del grupo, estos impondrán sus propias reglas de pensar hacia los demás. Les tocará a ellos descubrir viejos sentimientos que se habían olvidado en el pasado y que la verdadera lucha en ser diferentes a lo que eran antes, no se trata de aparentar quién eres y que eres, sino en ser uno mismo._

_-Los personajes siguen siendo los mismos, (principales y secundarios), claro, con algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, el uniforme es parecido como el de REBELDE: Camisa blanca, corbata roja, falda de jeans o pantalón azul marino, botas o zapatos, dependiendo el caso si es mujer u hombre. El pelo de cada uno, por lo general vá largo y lacio (en el caso de las chavas) y en el caso de los chavos, pelo revuelto con gelatina y algo desordenado, cada quién con su estilo. Malas noticias se avecinan: Betty Quilan y Eustacio Streecht estudiarán ahí, y obviamente, le harán la vida imposible a todos, puesto que creen que son los más ricos y populares del cole..._

**The Start Of Something New:**

**Cap. 1: Cambios de Humor….**

_Era una hermosa mañana en Los Ángeles, todos los chicos de 4to año están a punto de comenzar sus clases, sentían nervios por su primer día, lo único que pensaban era: Año nuevo, vida nueva, novia (o) nueva (o), amigos nuevos..._

_El sol alumbraba los árboles, los pájaros cantaban alegremente... En ese preciso momento, surgía una conversación entre James y Sheen..._

Sheen: Y bien Jimmy...¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Cindy?

Jimmy: ¡Ya te lo dije Sheen! ¡Ella y yo terminamos hace dos semanas! ¿Qué parte no puedes entender de ello?

Sheen: Ay perdón, lo siento ¿Si? Lo que pasa es que...¡No lo puedo entender! Llevan dos años de noviazgo y de la noche a la mañana...Terminan. ¡Eso si que estaba rarito eh!

Jimmy: Si, ya lo sé. Pero...¿A quién le importa Cindy? Digo, tan solo es...Bueno, ¡Aún sigue siendo la misma niña mimada y caprichosa de antes!

Sheen: Ay Jimmy...¡Mejor ni te engañes! ¡Sabes perfectamente como son estas cosas! Oye, mira, ahí viene el gordo!

Carl: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron? ¡Que bueno que hoy empezamos nuevamente las clases! ¡Ya estaba ansioso por esto!

Sheen: Ay Gordo, ¿Qué tienen de bueno las clases? ¡Lo único bueno que tendrá son las nuevas nenas!

Jimmy: ¿Y en donde queda Libby eh?

Carl: Si...¡No me digas que tambien terminaron!

Sheen: Bueno, pues verán...Ella ha estado muy cambiada últimamente y...yo...no pude aguantar más esto, y...bueno, si...¡Terminamos!

Jimmy: ¿¡Que!?

Carl: ¡No es posible Sheen! ¿Porqué?

Sheen: ¡No tienen ni la menor idea! ¡Ella ha cambiado mucho! Pero bueno, ¡No importa ahora! Ya saben lo que dicen: Lo pasado...¡Pisado!

Jimmy: Ok, está bien. Si tu lo dices de esa forma...(Mira su reloj) Oh no! Que tarde, mejor vámonos al salón, ¿No querrán perderse nuestros puestos y la llegada de la nuevas, verdad?

Carl y Sheen: ¡Desde luego que no!

**_En la entrada principal de la prepa..._**

Elkie: ¡Chicas esperenme! Uff, por poco llego tarde! ¿Cómo están?

Libby: Perfectamente bien, Elkie.

Elkie: _(Mira a Cindy algo extrañada y le pregunta...)_ ¿Cindy hola? ¿Estas en la tierra? Te veo algo dístraida, y ..¡Hasta pareciera que estuvieras en la Luna!

Cindy: Ay, perdón Elkie, no te ví llegar, ¿Distraída yo? No vale, ¡Nada que ver! ¡Y menos que yo esté en la Luna! En fin, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

Elkie: Normal, como siempre. ¿Y la tuya?

Cindy: Excelentemente bien, gracias a Dios.

Libby: Si...¡Excelentemente bien enamorada de Jimmy!

Cindy: ¡Libby! .

Libby: ¿Y ahora que? ¡Yo no hize nada! _(Riéndose sarcásticamente)_

Elkie:_ (Risas)_ Jeje, oigan chicas, ¿Porqué pelean? Y Cindy, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con Jimmy?

Libby: ¿Es que aún no lo sabes niña?

Elkie: No, ¿De que me he perdido en estas últimas semanas? A ver, cuenténme!

Cindy: ¡De nada! ¡No hay que hablar de nada! Ahora, vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

Elkie: Ok, está bien, ¡Que delicada!

Cindy: ¡Si lo soy! Será mejor que nos apuremos, ¡Somos las más populares! Por lo tanto, somos nosotras las que tenemos que llegar primero...

_A pesar de todo lo que los chicos habían pasado, Jimmy y Cindy seguían peleándose, su noviazgo de dos años dejó mucho de que hablar, ¡Ambos eran la pareja más popular y consentida del cole! Tenían un noviazgo perfecto, ambos son muy populares y cantantes-modelos, al igual que sus mejores amigos. Sus padres aceptaron su noviazgo con la condición de que este dure y de que valga la pena, pero ni modo...¡JC tuvo que prometer eso para que estén juntos con el consentimiento de sus padres! XD, Betty y Eustacio no lo podían aceptar, pues ellos tambien competían por ser los más populares del cole, hacían mil y unas trampas para separarlos, pero sus planes no habían funcionado...Hasta ahora. UU Sheen y Libby tambien tenían sus buenas rachas en su noviazgo, pero últimamente, Libby ha estado muy posesiva... Carl y Elkie eran los únicos que a pesar de todos los rumores y circunstancias mantenían su noviazgo a salvo._

_Lo peor de esto es que... ¡Cindy y Jimmy no saben que ambos estarán en las mismas clases y en la misma sección de año! Lo que resultará un verdadero problema pues...¡Ambos no pueden verse ni en pintura! ¡Y menos depúes en estas últimas dos semanas! ¿Qué reacciones causarán los chicos frente a los demás? ¿Betty y Eustacio interferirán de nuevo en su relación? ¿Sheen y Libby volverán? Mejor averigüemos esto a continuación...XD_

**En el salón de Clases...**

Srta. Halcón: ¡Buenos días jóvenes! Soy la nueva profesora y tutora de clases de ustedes. Mi nombre es Halcón Ave...

_¿Tendría un parecido con la Srta. Ave? Mmmmm...¡Si! ¡Adivinaron! Ella es la prima 2da de la Srta. Ave, solo que, más joven y la única diferencia que trae con su prima es que ella tiene el pelo rojizo-naranja ¡Y sin una cana! xD_

Jimmy: _(Pensando) Mmm, ¿Srta. Halcón? Me recuerda un poco a mi extraña maestra, la Srta. Ave. En Retroville, cuando me mudé por primera vez, ahí fue donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos... y fue ahí donde conocí a la chica más linda de todo el... ¡Ay no Jimmy despierta! ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa? ¡Y más despúes de lo que te hizo ella!..._

Sheen: ¿Cabezón? ¿Estás aquí?

Carl: Jimmy, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hoy pareciera que estuvieras en la luna! _(((¡Lo mismo que le dijo Elkie a Cindy..xD)))_

Jimmy: No chicos, no me pasa nada, es solo...

Sheen:...¡Que estas soñando nuevamente despierto con Cindy!

Jimmy: ¡Si, es solo eso! Que estoy soñando de nuevo con...(_Reacciona y dice)_ ¡Sheen! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sería ridículo hacer eso!

Sheen: (Risas) ¡Lo que digas, genio, lo que digas!

_**Luego de compartir risas entre Carl y Sheen para amargarle la existencia como de costumbre a Jimmy,..xD "Los 3 mosqueteros" **__**Se sientan en sus respectivos puestos –Jimmy en el medio y los dos a su lado, pero en la última fila del salón, pues son los más populares y se sientan allí- Todo iba bien, los 3 conversaban de todo un poquito, esperando la llegada de los nuevos y a que la profe empezara su "discurso" del nuevo año escolar. En ese momento, llegan 3 alumnas ricas y populares. Las describiré: ¡Dos rubias y una castaña-morena, jeje! XD Estaban caminando como unas Diosas por el pasillo de la escuela, esperando con ansías su primer dia perfecto para conocer chicos guapos y olvidarse de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en sus vidas pasadas, Cindy fue la primera en pasar, no le dio mucha importancia el salón, hasta que se habían acabado los primeros puestos delante y no tuvo opción -al igual que sus amigas- a sentarse atrás, en ese momento vé a Jimmy y el la vé a ella, intercambian miradas y lo primero que ella hace es...¡Gritar!**_

Cindy: ¡Aaaahh! _(Gritando)_ ¿¡Pero que demonios haces tu aquí!?

Jimmy: _(Se levantó con rápidez de su puesto)_ ¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, Vortex! ¿Qué acaso no te ibas a mudar o algo así?

Cindy: ¡Así era! Pero mamá, como siempre, me dijo que no y que me quedara aquí. Y...¿Porqué estoy diciéndote este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso no eras tu el que te ibas a mudar?

Jimmy: No. Y como siempre, entendistes mal. Yo nunca te dije eso!

Cindy: ¿Sabes que? ¡Al diablo con lo que me hayas dicho! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo!

Libby: Cindy, ¡Baja la voz! ¿Qué no ves que todos se pueden enterar de su rompimiento?

Elkie: ¡Si amiga! ¡Toda la prepa se burlará de ti si saben que Jimmy y tú terminaron! Hasta...¡Serías el hazmerreír más popular del salón!

Cindy: ¡Me importa un CUERNO!

Elkie: ¿ Y qué pasaría si tus padres se enterarán de esto? ¡Sabes perfectamente las consecuencias de esto!

Cindy: _(Reprochando)_ ¡Ash, está bien!... ¡Hablaremos luego de esto, Neutron!

Jimmy: ¡Lo que digas, Vortex!

_Las chicas no tuvieron opción y se sentaron en la antepenúltima fila de atrás. Osea, ¡Detrás de los chicos! Los 6 estaban nerviosos, ¡Pues estaban muuy cercas del amor de su vida! De estar uno en una situación así, ¿Quién no lo haría? Cindy se sentó en el medio y las chicas a su lado, ¡Lo mismo que hizo Jimmy! Jeje, bueh, empezaba la clase. La Srta. Halcón hizo lo mismo que hacen los maestros en primaria: Que los alumnos se paren de sus puestos y que digan sus nombres..._

Srta. Halcón: Y bien...¿Porqué no te paras y nos dices tu nombre? _(Dirigiéndose ante Cindy)_

Cindy: ¿Quién... Yoo?

Srta. Halcón: Si, tu. Parece que sabes mucho de ética y se vé que, aparte de bonita, ¡Eres muy inteligente! ¿Te gustaría que toda la clase se enterara de lo talentosa que eres?

Cindy: ¡Ay Srta. Halcón!, ¡Muchas gracias por su comentario!, Lo tomaré en cuenta, en serio. De verdad, no tiene porqué decirme este tipo de cosas, ¡Si ambas sabemos la realidad! ¡Desde luego que soy todo eso y más!

Jimmy: _(Susurrando a Carl y a Sheen)_ ¡Valla!... ¡Y luego ella me dice que yo soy el Presumido!

Carl: Tranquilo Jimmy, lo mejor será que la ignores.

Sheen: ¡Si Cabezón! Además, es mucho mejor verla felíz y que no esté alterada, ¡Tú más que nadie lo sabes!

Jimmy: Si, es cierto. Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que verla felíz, pero yo sé que muy en el fondo no lo es.

Carl: ¿Y porqué no vas y hablas con ella?

Sheen: ¡Ay Gordo! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! ¡Sabes perfectamente como es Cindy!

Carl: Si pero...¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ella ha cambiado mucho, y más con Jim!.

Sheen: Bueno, en parte si pero...

Jimmy: (Interrumpiendo) ¡Silencio los dos! ¿Acaso no ven que estamos en un momento importante?

Sheen: ¿Ah si? ¡Solo porque está hablando Cindy! ¡Ya me extrañaba!

Jimmy: _(Gritando)_ ¡Oh ya cállate!

Srta. Halcón: ¡Sr. Neutron! ¿Cuál es su problema?

Jimmy: ¡Ninguno, Srta. Halcón! ¡Yo solo...!

Srta. Halcón: ¡Silencio!... Gracias a usted, haré que su nueva compañera rubia tambien se hunda con usted, osea...¡Ambos pagarán las consecuencias!

Cindy: ¿¡Que!? Pero yo...¿Porqué? O.O

Jimmy: Si, ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver!, ¡El culpable fui yo!

Srta. Halcón: ¡Desde luego que fuiste tú! Pero, según los rumores que he escuchado recientemente, ¡Ustedes dos son novios! Y usted señorita, como su novia es su deber... ¡Controlar el comportamiento de su novio!

Cindy: ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero el no es mi...!

Libby: _(Susurrándole)_ ¡No Cindy! ¡Simplemente, no lo digas!

Elkie: Si Cindy, recuerdalo bien!

Srta. Halcón: Perdón, ¿Acaso iba a decir que el Sr. Neutrón no es su novio?

Cindy: _(Mirando a Jimmy fijamente, mientras este le devolvía la mirada, hubo un momento de silencio en la clase, luego ella reaccionó, se mordió el labio y dijo) _¡Desde luego qué si es mi novio! Perdone es que estoy...algo alterada, es todo.

Srta. Halcón: Oh bueno, ¡Eso es otra cosa! Y tranquila, eso es normal, es su primer día de clases, era obvio que tenía que sentir eso! Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Les dejaré pasar esta! ¡Solo porque me caes bien eh! Pero eso no significa que no pagarán por esto. Mis clases son muy valiosas y por nada del mundo dejaré que hagan lo que les dé la gana a ustedes! Para la próxima clase, ustedes dos leerán unos muuy largos párrafos, ¿Quedó claro?

Jimmy y Cindy: ¡Si Srta Halcón!

Srta. Halcón: Ok...¡Quiero sus nombres y apellidos! ¿Podrían presentarse? ¿Qué tal tu primero? ¿Srta...?

Cindy: Vortex, Cynthia Aurora Vortex, 15 años de edad, cantante-modelo, la más linda y popular de la prepa...

Srta. Halcón: Ok Vortex, ¡Con eso me basta! Gracias por su comentario, ¿Y usted es...?

Jimmy: Neutrón, James Isaac Neutrón, 15 años de edad, el más popular entre los chicos, sé hacer de todo un poco y soy perfecto para todo tipo de materias.

Srta. Halcón: Ok, luego se presentarán los demás. Ya por hoy conocí a los más importantes, los líderes del grupo. De ahora en adelante, ya que son los más populares, tienen que dar el ejemplo a sus compañeros, tienen que madurar rápido por el bien de los demás. Y...ya veremos, Sr. Neutron, no creo de eso que sepa dominar todas las materias, incluyendo las clásicas 3 Marias (Matemáticas, Física y Química)

Jimmy: Será mejor que lo crea, Srta. Halcón, ¡Cuando quiera empezemos las pruebas!

Srta. Halcón: ¿Con que muy listo, Sr. Neutron? Bien, ya veremos. Me fascinan los estudiantes con ese espíritu. Ok, pueden ir al receso...

**Continuará!! Dejen reviews, porfis Cualquier duda o algo en espécifico...Solo hagánmelo saber!  
**


	2. Buscando una 2da Oportunidad

**_"Ok, les dejo el cap. 2 Espero que lo disfruten, es algo romántico (((JC Of Course!! Wii!! xD!))) Jeje y pzZ, dejen reviews que se necesitan D Un beso!"_**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Buscando una segunda oportunidad**

_Luego de eso, Cindy miró a Jimmy con cara de: "¡Que esta sea la última vez que te salvo el pellejo! ¡Te odio mucho y lo sabes!" Mientras Jimmy se sentía sumergido entre sus pensamientos, cada vez se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y de lo tonto que fué por haberla perdido. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo y lamentaba que Cindy lo haya dejado por el simple hecho de que todavía se comportaba como el típico "Niño genio" Que había sido. Así que, se reunió con sus amigos a un bar que queda en el mismo internado y decidió platicar con ellos acerca de su relación..._

Jimmy: Chicos...¿Alguna vez les he hecho algo malo a ustedes?

Carl: No. ¿Porqué la pregunta, Jimmy?

Jimmy: La verdad, no lo sé. Tan solo se me ocurrió. Diganme la verdad por favor.

Sheen: Cielos, Jimmy. Esa pregunta si que está algo rarita. Mmm (_Pensativo)_ ¡Ya sé! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Cindy, verdad?

Carl: ¡Sheen! No lastimes más al pobre de Jim, ¡Sabes perfectamente por lo que ha pasado!

Jimmy: No, está bien Carl. No era el comentario que esperabas, pero aún así, gracias.

Sheen: ¿Sabes Jimmy? Odio admitirlo, pero...Creo que el gordo tiene razón. Deberías hablar con ella.

Jimmy: ¿Tu crees?

Sheen: Si, ya lo creo. Además...¿Acaso no te has preguntado lo que siente Cindy en estos momentos?

Carl: Si, tal vez a lo mejor, también está en el mismo rollo que tú.

Jimmy: ¿Saben que chicos? ¡Tienen razón! ¡Hablaré con Cindy y arreglaré todo con ella!

Sheen: ¡Eso Cabezón! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Reconquístala!

Carl: ¡Aprésurate Jim!

Jimmy: Gracias chicos, ¡Algún día se los agradeceré!

Carl: Adios Jimmy, ¡Buena suerte! Oye Sheen, ¿Crees que debimos decirle a Jim que a veces esto lleva al fracaso? Ya sabes, de que si su plan no funcionara...

Sheen: No, déjalo así. Que el mismo se dé cuenta, al fin y al cabo...¡Tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores! Esta sería una importante lección para Jim!

Carl: Valla, ¡Que filosófico te has vuelto Sheen!

Sheen: Gracias, lo que pasa es que, he leído libros de viejas novelas y...Ya sabes, se me ha pegado mucho el acento y aprendí mucho en estas vacaciones...

Carl: Ah, entiendo. ¿Y porqué no haces lo mismo que está haciendo Jim?

Sheen: ¿De que? ¿De ir a buscar a Libs y pedirle perdón?

_(Carl asintió)_

Sheen: ¡Jamás! Si él quiere humillarse frente a todos, ¡Adelante! ¡Pero yo al menos, tengo dignidad!

Carl: Lo que digas, Sheen. Lo que no comprendo entonces es... ¿Porqué nunca te sacrificas por ella?

Sheen: La verdad, no lo sé. A lo mejor, yo no la amo como todos creen...

_Y con el corazón lleno de alegría y esperanza, Jimmy se fue a buscar a su adorada Cindy, pero este no contaba con que alguien lo estaría espiando..._

Betty Quinlan: Así que...Jimmy planea reconquistar a Cindy ¡Que interesante!

Eustacio Streecht: ¿Qué planeas hacer Betty?

Betty: No lo sé. Pero créeme, será maravilloso. Ven, sígueme.

Eustacio: ¿Adonde vamos?

Betty: Ya verás...

_Mientras tanto, en el baño de las chicas..._

Britney: Oigan, ¿No han visto a Jimmy y a Cindy últimamente?

Taylor: ¡Claro que sí! En especial a Jimmy...¡Es un bombón!

Britney: ¡No me refería exactamente a ese tipo de comentarios! .

Taylor: ¿Ah no?

Britney: ¡No!

Priscila: ¿Y entonces de que, Britney?

Britney: Pues...La verdad, no lo sé. Es que, hoy en el salón, ambos actuaron muy extraño. No sé, como si...

_Aparece Betty y las sorprende..._

Betty:...¿Hubieran terminado?

Britney: ¡Betty! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No te oímos...!

Betty: Mejor así, ¡Adoro las sorpresas! Y hablando de sorpresas, ¿Qué me dijeran si sé del gran "Secretico" De Jimmy y Cindy?

Priscila: ¿Acaso sabes sobre esto?

Betty: ¡Desde luego! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Acaso...¿Desean saberlo?

Taylor: No, yo creo que no. Despúes de todo, es su problema y ambos tienen que enfrentarlo.

Britney: ¡No hables por ti! Si eso es lo que piensas...¡Lárgate! No te necesitamos, ¿Verdad Betty?

Betty: ¡Si tú lo dices, Britney!

Britney: Bien, ya la oístes...¡Largo!

Priscila: ¡Espera Britney! ¡Así no se solucionan las cosas! ¿Qué tal si nos dices, Betty? ¡Haremos lo que quieras!

Britney: Si, ¡Lo que quieras, Betty!

Betty: Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería escuchar, así que se los contaré. Pero, con dos condiciones...¿Estarían dispuestas a hacerlas?

Taylor: ¿Condiciones? ¿Qué tipo de condiciones?

Britney: ¡Cállate Ruca! ¡Si, desde luego que sí! ¡Estaríamos dispuestas a cumplirlas!

Priscila: Si amiga, cuenta lo que quieras y nosotras con gusto...¡Te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario!

Betty: Ok, este es el trato: Jimmy y Cindy...¡Terminaron!

Taylor: ¡¿Qué?!

Priscila: ¡¿Cómo?!

Britney: ¡¿Cuándo y porqué?!

Betty: ¡Cállense! En esta Preparatoria, todo mundo escucha y, aquí entre nos, las paredes son algo delgadas, se podría escuchar todo desde allá afuera.

Britney: Ok, pero...¿¡Como sucedió esto!?

Priscila: Si, ¿¡Porque terminaron!?

Betty: Según los rumores, dicen que porque querían publicidad, por eso inventaron todo esto desde hace 3 años. Tenían planeado estudiar aquí y buscar la manera en la que, Eustacio y yo, nos quedarámos en la ruina!

Taylor: Betty, por favor, ¡No seas exagerada! ¡Ellos no tuvieron la culpa!

Betty: ¡Y tu no seas impertinente! Saben perfectamente que Eustacio y yo éramos los más populares, ¡Hasta que esos cabezas huecas se apoderaron de nuestro trono! Por eso, inventaron todo eso de ser modelos-cantantes para buscar publicidad y que todo mundo les crea, y sí, ¡Lo lograron! Pero no por mucho, pues ya se sabía que debido a sus diferentes personalidades, chocarían algún día. ¡Y lo hicieron! Terminaron hace dos semanas. Pero aún así, ambos se sienten muy pero muuy adoloridos!

Priscila: Oh, por dios, ¡Que patético!

Betty: Es cierto. Lo bueno de esto: Neutron está libre, por si acaso les interese reconquistarlo.

Britney: ¡Genial! ¡Seré la primera!

Taylor: ¡No antes que yo!

Betty: Si, exacto. Además...¡Podrían vengarse de Cynthia! Sé todo por lo que han pasado para tratar de estar con ella y con sus "Amiguchis" Por lo tanto, yo Betty Quinlan, propongo algo...

Britney: Te escuchamos...

Betty: Para vengarnos de Cynthia, ¡Divulgaremos su rompimiento con James por toda la Prepa! Se sentirá desdichada el resto de su vida universitaria, ¡Tan solo piénsenlo! Nosotras sabemos que ella es invencible, pero si atacamos por donde más le duele...¡Le daremos en el blanco!

Britney: ¡Si! ¡Me fascina esa idea! Aparte, ¿Quién se ha creído ella durante todo este tiempo?

Betty: ¡Exacto! Este es el plan perfecto para destruirla por completo.

Priscila: Pero...¿Y que ahí con sus amigas?

Britney: ¡Si Betty! ¿Porqué no hacerle lo mismo a estas dos?

Betty: Te refieres a...¿Poner a sus dos únicas y mejores amigas en su contra?

Britney: ¡Si! Despúes de todo, ¡Se lo merecen!

Betty: Amiga mía, ¡Me acabas de dar una idea excelente! Vengan, reúnanse todas. Tenemos que hacer que toda la Prepa se entere.

Priscila: Exacto, ¿Pero como?

Betty: Descuida, tengo un plan...

Taylor: ¿Un plan?

Betty: Si, un plan, ¡Un gran...Plan! Y necesito de su ayuda.

Britney: Ok, cuenta con nosotras, ¡Siempre estaremos a tu lado!

Betty: Bueno, este es el Plan...

_Luego de que Betty les haya dicho el "Maléfico" Plan para acabar con la vida social de Cindy, esta salió del baño, y en la puerta lo esperaba nada más y nada menos que Eustacio, quién mostró una enorme sonrisa malévola en su rostro y le dij_o...

Eustacio: ¿Se los dijistes? ¿Cómo te fue?

Betty: De maravilla. Pobre tontas, ¡No saben lo que les esperan! Y pensar que, tambien podemos poner a sus dos mejores amigas en su contra. Ahora sí, recuperaremos nuestros puestos y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda vencernos!

Eustacio: Exacto. Y...¿Cuándo comienza tu plan?

Betty: Paciencia mi querido Eustace, paciencia.

_Todavía Jimmy seguía buscando a Cindy, pues la Prepa a decir verdad, era muy grande! Pero despúes de tanta búsqueda, ya la localizó. Solo esperaba que Cynthia tambien sintiera lo mismo...Su corazón latía a prisa y cada vez que se acercaba a ella, se ponía muy nervioso, ya no sabía que actuar y qué decirle. Pues, ¡Ya perdía la cabeza por ella! Sentía ganas de besarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que era inútil porque aún Cindy no podía entender que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos anteriormente por él. Solo que, Jimmy no mostraba mucho afecto hacia ella. Una de las principales razones por las que terminaron... Miraba a su amada Cynthia en el corredor de los pasillos, recogiendo sus libros en su casillero color rosa. Pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía y el, sin más preámbulos, inició la conversación..._

Jimmy: ¡Hola Cindy!

Cindy: _(Algo asustada y sorprendida)_ Ahh ¡Neutron! ¡Acabas de darme el susto más grande de toda mi vida!

Jimmy: ¿En serio? ¡Cuánto lo siento! De verás, no sabía. Es que... ¡Al verte tan radiante yo...!

Cindy: ¡Tu nada! ¿Ok? ¬¬ ¡Sé perfectamente que intentas hacer y no voy a caer a tus pies de nuevo!

Jimmy: Cindy, ¿Porqué piensas así? ¡Lo único que quiero en mi vida es verte felíz!

Cindy: Ok, Jimmy…. ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Así que...¿Por qué no te pierdes y te vas?

Jimmy: _(Algo ofendido)_ Escucha, sé que lo hice estuvo mal y...¡Lo lamento! De haber sabido esto antes, tu y yo aún estaríamos...

Cindy:...¿Juntos? No, por favor ¡Yo nunca te quise! ¡Lo nuestro fue un error! ¿Y sabes porqué estuve contigo?...¡Por lástima Jimmy! ¡Por pura lástima!

Jimmy: _(Se enojó tanto que la agarró por la fuerza que la empujó hacia su casillero y la tenía atrapada en sus brazos. Cindy, por más que trataba, no podía liberarse, mientras que James le decía...)_ ¿Por lástima? No te creo, Cindy, ¡No te creo nada!

Cindy: _(Sonriendo sarcásticamente)_ Ay Neutron!... ¡A mi me vale un comino si me crees o no! Y ahora... ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Jimmy: Simplemente...¡Esto! (_La besó, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno de amor verdadero. Ambos no podían detenerse, se podía sentir la tensión por la presión social que había entre los dos, pero su gran momento no duró mucho, Cindy no aguantaba más-como siempre- de que el jugara con sus sentimientos. Así que se separó de el y le dió una gran bofetada...)_

_Luego de esto, no podía contener las lagrimas, pues fué muy fuerte para ambos, Cindy, confundida, no tuvo opción que, cerrar su casillero e irse. Pero antes de esto, Jimmy le dijo..._

Jimmy: ¿Porqué Cindy? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te hice yo para merecer tu desprecio?

Cindy: _(Suspirando)_ Despúes de todo lo que hemos vivido, siempre me dí cuenta de algo Jimmy: Tu y yo, no somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Jimmy: ¿Te tomó 3 años de tu vida para tomar esa hipótesis?

Cindy: ¡No es ninguna hipótesis!... ¡Es la realidad! .

Jimmy: ¿¡Eso es lo que tú crees!? ¡Te lo he dado todo Cynthia! Dinero, carros, joyas, regalos...

Cindy: ¡Pero te faltó el más importante, Jimmy! _(Suspirando)_ ¡El amor!...

Jimmy: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo siempre te he amado, Cynthia!

Cindy: ¿Ah si? ¿¡Y porqué nunca me lo demostrastes!? ¡Tan solo dímelo! ¿Porqué?

Jimmy: Es que...(_Mirando al suelo)_ No soy muy bueno en eso...

Cindy: ¡Lo sabía! Tan solo...¡Jugabas conmigo! Tratabas de seducirme, de enamorarme, ¿¡Para presumirme delante de tus amigos, verdad!? .

Jimmy: ¡Escucháme bien! ¡Tu nunca fuistes un trofeo para mí! . Siquiera, al menos yo te trataba como una dama, te respetaba como tal, ¡Y no como los demás perdedores con los que tú salías!

Cindy: (_Sorprendida por lo que dijo, se quedó sin palabras. Miraba hacia el piso)_

Jimmy: (_Se dio cuenta de que la había lastimado un poquito, levantó su mejilla con su mano, la miró fijamente y le dijo...)_ ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué siempre peleamos y nos lastimamos el uno al otro? Si a la final nos damos cuenta de que no podemos vivir distanciados, a veces es malo ocultar los sentimientos, Cynthia.

Cindy: _(Con cara de melancólica) _A veces las personas tienen muy buenos motivos, James. Ya nada queda entre nosotros dos, ¿Para que continuar con esto? ¡No tiene sentido!

Jimmy: ¡Pues para mí si! Y si yo no te importo...¿Porqué me encubristes hoy con la Srta. Halcón? Me hubieras delatado, así te vengarías de mí aunque sea insignificantemente, ¿No?

Cindy: No quería que los demás se enteraran de nuestra situación, ¡Sería un escándalo! ¡Además, si nuestros padres se enteran de esto...

Jimmy: ¡Algún día lo harán! ¡Créeme y cuando lo hagan...

Cindy: ...¿¡Porque me haces esto Jimmy!? _(Llorando)_ ¿Porqué siempre piensas en ti mismo? ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver? ¡Mi situación depende del consentimiento y la confianza de mis padres! Si la pierdo, ¡No seré nadie!

Jimmy: ¿Cindy? ¡No seas exagerada!

Cindy: ¿Exagerada yo? Tan solo...¡Defiendo lo que es mío por derecho! Despúes de todo lo que conseguido durante los pasados 3 años, no lo perderé, ¡Al menos no tan fácilmente!

Jimmy: ¡Eso es lo mismo que te digo! ¡No voy a pederte! Por nada del mundo, ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo haré! Me niego rotundamente...

Cindy: _(Pensativa, le dijo.._.) Yo tampoco...Deseo perderte, Jimmy. Pero, al parecer, todos están en contra de nuestra relación. Incluso, comienzo a creer que mis amigas tambien lo estén y yo...La mayor parte del tiempo...¡Me siento muy sola! ¡Nadie me comprende!

Jimmy: Yo te comprendo Cindy, te comprendo perfectamente, pero, no estoy de acuerdo contigo en algunas cosas, es todo. Tenemos un vacío muy grande entre nosotros dos.

Cindy: ¡Sí, eso lo sé! ¡No hay duda! _(Acompañando el comentario con algunas carcajadas de los dos. Se miraron el uno al otro y Jim le dijo...)_

Jimmy: ¿Sabes? Hoy es Miércoles, deberíamos salir nosotros dos ¿Qué te parece hoy a las 8 de la noche?

Cindy: No estoy de acuerdo, pero está bien. Te seguiré el juego por un rato.

Jimmy: Ok, entonces...Nos veremos hoy en la noche _(Dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

Cindy: Claro. Cuenta con ello.

_Ambos se fueron a la clase que les tocaba en ese momento: Matemáticas. Agarraditos de la mano, se fueron. Miradas iban y venían, acompañados con unas sonrisitas inocentes. Britney miró a la felíz pareja y se quedó perpleja...¡Se supone que estos dos se odian!- Pensaba tristemente, pues de verdad quería tener una gran amistad con Betty. Mientras Cindy le dijo..._

Cindy: Cielos! ¿Sucede algo, Britney?

Britney: No, nada Cynthia. ¿Porqué la pregunta?

Cindy: Ps, con la cara que tienes...¡Pareciera que se te hubiese muerto una amiga, o algo así!

Britney: Ah, por eso. ¡No, nada que ver! Sino, que, me acordé de algo, es todo.

Cindy: Ah bueno, si es eso, entonces, tenemos que irnos, ¿Verdad cielito? (Mirando tiernamente a Jimmy)

Jimmy: Por supuesto, mi corazoncito!

**Luego de que Britney presenció todo esto, se quedó atónita. En el fondo no quería arruinar el noviazgo de Cindy, pero algo se lo impedía: Los Celos. Despúes de todo, nunca puedo conquistar al gran amor de su vida: Nick Dean**

Britney: Betty, tengo que hablar contigo...

Betty: Si claro, adelante...¡Te escucho!

Britney: Ok. Luego de nuestra conversación en el baño, me dí cuenta de algo...

Betty: ¿De qué? _(Interesadamente)_

Britney: Bueno, yo la verdad, no sé si sea bueno hacerle esto a Cindy... al fin y al cabo ella...

Betty: (_Interrumpiéndola)_ ¿¡Que!? Osea, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Acaso tu tambien estas a favor de esa tonta?

Britney: ¡No Betty! No es eso, sino que, los ví tan felices que yo...

Betty: Si, ya entendí! Ok, no tienes nada que ver en esto, pero...al menos ¿Podrías hacer que Elkie y Libby se pelearan?

Britney: ¡Por supuesto que si!

Betty: Ok, entonces, hazlo despúes de clases. Yo me encargo de lo demás y...¡Tranquila! Nadie sabrá lo que hicistes!

Britney: ¿De verdad? Ay, muchas gracias, Betty! (Abrazándola con fuerza)

Betty: De nada. Ahora, vamos a clases...

Britney: ¡Enseguida!

Betty: (Pensando) "Pobre tonta. Que inocente, no sabe de lo que se espera..."

_Eran dos salones diferentes de clases, (Obviamente, eran dos secciones) Betty, Eustace y las chicas estaban en 4to año "B", de repente, surgió una conversación entre Betty y Eustace, no les costaba mucho hablar ps, se sentaron al lado..._

Betty: (Suzurrándole) Britney se está arrepintiendo….

Eustace: ¿De que? ¿Del Plan?

Betty: ¿De qué mas, idiota? ¡Desde luego que si! Ash! Son un verdadero estorbo! Ninguna de las tres sirve para algo! .

Eustacio: ¡Ey, tranquila! Podrían escucharte... ¬¬

Betty: Últimamente, me ha importado un comino lo que piensen... ¿A ti no?

Eustacio: Querida, no me amargo la existencia por eso...

Betty: (Risas) ¡Tienes razón! _Dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_**En cambio, en el salón de 4to año "A"**_

Prof. José Antonio Díaz: ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! –Todos se pararon y le respondieron al profesor con las mismas ganas, luego se sentaron. Esperando a que el se presente y les diga que materia les vá a dar para sacar su respectivo cuaderno...- Yo soy el nuevo profesor de Matemática, y créanme que, nos divertiremos mucho en este año escolar!

Sheen: Rayos! Matemáticas...¡No tienen idea de cómo las odio!

Jimmy: Pero Sheen! Tu odias todo lo relacionado con el verbo pensar! _(Toda la clase se burló de el)_

Sheen: Oye Jim, no tenías que decir tal clase de comentario frente a todos...!

Jimmy: Bah, tu tranquis, ¡Sabes perfectamente que me juego con cosas así!

Carl: Si, Jimmy, ¡Fue muy gracioso!

Nick Dean: Oigan, ¿Quisieran hacer un poco de silencio? Es que no puedo escuchar al maestro!

Sheen: Perdón, ¿Acaso escuché a alguien hablar? (_En tono sarcástico)_

Jimmy: No lo creo, Sheen, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se trate de un perdedor gallina! (Todos se empezaron a reir nuevamente y Nick, se quedó apenado y sin palabras)

Cindy: Jaja, ¡Muy buena esa Jim!

Jimmy: No tienes porque agradecérmelo, Cin!

_Hubo un momento de silencio en la clase, hasta que el profe dijo..._

Prof. Díaz: Bueno, debido a este silencio tan repentino, comenzaremos las clases! Empezaremos por lo más fácil, que son las matemáticas de 2do y 3er año: ECUACIONES!

Cindy: ¡Rayos! Me acuerdo de eso y ¡Me pongo nerviosa! Se me olvida todo! .

Elkie: Ey, vamos Cin! ¡Eso se quedó atrás!

Libby: Si Cindy!

Cindy: Cielos, la verdad, no lo sé. Pero creo que tengo el profesor perfecto que me enseñará únicamente a mi (Mirando a Jim) ¿No es así?

Jimmy: (Mirándola tierna y fijamente) ¡Desde luego que si!

Libby: Bueno, menos mal que ustedes dos arreglaron su brollo, ya al menos, ¡Una buena noticia!

Cindy: Jeje, sip ¡Tienes razón!

**_Continuará!_**


	3. Discusión entre amigas I Parte

_**"Okis, aqui el proximo cap...Espero que les guste!"**_

* * *

**Cap. 3:Discusión entre amigas...**

_Luego de eso, se veía el atardecer, Jimmy y Cindy se estaban arreglando para la cita..._

Cindy: _(Diriéndose a sus amigas, quién compartían el cuarto)_ Chicas, ¿Creen que este vestido es adecuado para una cita en un miércoles por la noche?

Elkie: ¡Desde luego que si, Cindy! Es más, ¡Siempre te ves bien con cualquier cosa!

Cindy: ¿De verás? _(Preguntó sorprendida_)

Libby: ¡Por supuesto, Cin! Pero...¿Con quién vas a salir esta noche, nena?

Cindy: Ah, pues...Con Jim

Libby: Si, ya me decía...

Elkie: Al menos, los dos andan felices y juntos! Y yo que pensé que su noviazgo se acabaría!...

Cindy: Ey, ¡Espera un momento! Aún no somos nuevamente novios!

Libby: ¿Y entonces...que son?

Cindy: Solo estamos...ya saben, en Break, por ahora. Despúes, ya veremos que pasará más adelante!

Libby y Elkie: Ok!

_En ese momento, Cindy se fue de la habitación, en camino a su cita con Jim. Luego, las chicas salieron, en busca de aventuras al lado de sus supuestos príncipes azules, en ese instante, Britney apareció..._

Britney: ¡Chicas! Las andaba buscando! En especial a ti, Libby!

Libby: ¿Ah si? ¿Y porqué?

Britney: Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tienen que venir conmigo! (_Jalándolas del brazo)_

Elkie: ¡Ah! Está bien, pero...¿Cuál es la prisa?

Britney: ¡Ya verán!

_En un pasillo estaban Sheen y Carl, haciendo cosas de...Grandes_

Sheen: ¡En serio, Taylor! Te ves muy hermosa sin esos lentes!

Taylor: ¿De verdad lo crees...Sheen?

Sheen: ¡Desde luego! ¿Acaso te mentiría? _(Guiñándole el ojo)_

Carl: Ahh, Sheen, creo que deberíamos irnos, las chicas estarían cerca de aquí!

Sheen: ¡Silencio, Gordo! ¿Qué no ves que estoy en un asunto privado? ¬¬

Carl: ¡Está bien! Pero...Ya sabes que estoy en contra de eso! .

Sheen: ¿De que?

Carl: ¡De que engañes a Libby!

Sheen: Ah, eso. Sabes que? A Libby le importa un bledo lo que pasa en mi vida!

Carl: Oye, creo que, ya has tomado mucho tequila O.O Lo mejor será descansar...

Sheen: ¿Descansar? ¿Un miércoles? ¿Uno de los 3 días que tenemos para salir de esta cárcel? ¡Jamás!

Carl: Pero Sheen!

Sheen: ¡Pero nada, gordo!

Carl: ¿Y tu novia Libby? ¿Qué pasará si se enterara de esto?

Sheen: Te lo volveré a decir: Me importa un BLEDO!

_Luego de eso, Sheen tomó desprevenida a Taylor robándole un gran beso, los brazos de Taylor estaban alrededor del cuello de Sheen, y este tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. En ese momento, apareció Britney y compañía..._

Britney: ¿¡Lo ves!?

_La cara de Libby estaba pálida, sus lágrimas cayeron automáticamente, al ver a Sheen besar con tanta pasión a Taylor, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la muy felíz "parejita" terminara su sesión de besos. En ese momento, la risa de Sheen se le convertía en llanto, al ver a Libby enfrente de él..._

Libby: ¿Te diviertes?

Sheen: ¡Libby! Cielo, ¡No te había visto! ¿Cómo es...

_Antes de que Sheen terminara su frase, ella le pegó una enorme cachetada. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que él dijo..._

Sheen: ¿Por qué me golpeastes? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Libby: ¿¡No me has hecho nada!?_ Libby protestó llena de dolor y de furia _¿Y de que se trata esto, Sheen? ¿De hacerme quedar como en ridícula frente a todos? .

Sheen: Eso es exactamente lo que me has hecho! ¡Nunca me escuchas ni te preocupas por mí! Es más, dime cuando fue la última vez que nos besamos?

Libby: Eso no importa ahora!

Sheen: Pues a mi sí! Estoy cansado todo el tiempo de explicarles a Jim y al gordo de esto!

Libby: ¿De que hablas?

Sheen: Oh, claro...¡Hazte la olvidadiza! Siempre te funciona, ¿No? ¡Hablo de nuestro rompimiento!

Libby: Sheen, ¡Yo nunca te dije que termináramos! Tan solo te dije que quería tener más tiempo para mí y para mis amigas. Yo lo único que quería era un break!

Sheen: ¿Lo dices en serio? O.O

Libby: ¡Desde luego que sí! .

_Britney tenía que evitar que ellos dos se vuelvan a reconciliar, por lo tanto dijo..._

-Pero Libby! No le creas! Sheen ha besado a todas! Incluso hasta a tu mejor amiga que tienes al lado en la fiesta de Jim!

Libby miró Elkie con desprecio, y ella se defendió diciendo...

-Eso no es verdad! Libby, créeme, ¡No es cierto!

-¿Ah no? Entonces...¿Puedes explicarme estas fotos?

_Las fotos eran de Elkie y Sheen, besándose en la fiesta de Jimmy pasada, en un balcón con piscina. Desde luego que las fotos eran verdaderas. Libby se echó a llorar y le dijo..._

-¿Cómo pudistes?... ¿Mejores amigas? ¡Eso jamás! ¡Que ese juramento se pudra! No puedo creer que una persona, y más una amiga, sea capaz de jugar así conmigo! .

-Libby, escucháme! En esa fiesta, Sheen estaba ebrio, como siempre y yo!...

-...¿Lo consolastes? ¡Felicidades, Elkie! _(En tono sarcástico)_ ¡Acabas de ganar mi odio de por vida!

Carl: Y acabas de herir mi corazón, Elkie. No puedo creer esto de ti!

-No, mi amor! Yo te amo y lo sabes!

-Entonces...¿Por qué nos hicistes eso, mi vida? ¡Yo nunca te he engañado!

-Es que...no sé que decir, lo siento! _(Se echó a llorar)_

-Entonces... Lo admites, genial! Era justo lo que quería escuchar! Y cuando Cindy se entere de esto...Créeme que nunca, nunca más te volveremos a dirigir la palabra! Vámonos, Carl, ambos tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

_Todos se fueron, dejando a Elkie y a Sheen solo... Britney, adolorida, se fue con Taylor adonde estaba Betty, Eustacio y Priscila y dijo..._

Britney: Fase 1, terminada. Ya no se quieren volver a hablar por el resto de su vida!

Betty: Me parece genial! ¿Que tal estuvo la actuación de Taylor?

Taylor: Fue tan real, hasta...Sheen me besó y Libby presenció esto!

Betty: En serio?

_Ambas asintieron..._

-¡Me parece genial! Por fin arruinamos su gran amistad, y agradezco al que los ha espiado(Mirando a Eustace)

Eustacio: Oh, no fue nada. Más bien... Fué divertido! Te dije que utilizaríamos estas fotos algún día!

-Reconozco mi error. Ahora chicas, pueden irse...Es hora de que Eustacio y yo pongamos en marcha la fase 2!

_Luego de todo esto, Cindy y Jimmy estaban contemplando la luna, claro despúes de todo lo que hicieron en su cita, decidieron tener un corto descanso. Se miraron fijamente y el dijo..._

Jimmy: ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes los ojos más bonitos de todo el universo?

_Cindy reía_

Cindy: Si, un par de veces!

- Ah, ps...¡Que sea la tercera!

-Jimmy, lo siento mucho. Me he comportado como una tonta e inmadura últimamente!

-No tienes porqué explicarme. Yo tambien me he comportado igual!

-Si, lo sé pero...¡Lo nuestro es algo complicado! Tu y yo!...

-Lo sé, lo sé...¡No tiene sentido! Pero me importa un cuerno! Ambos sentimos lo mismo y hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos! _(Le agarra la mano)_

-Yo te amo, Jimmy!

-Yo tambien, por eso yo...

_Se fueron acercando para darse un beso... Hasta que sonó el celular de Cindy..._

Cindy: ¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Qué no puede Libby dejarme tranquila aunque sea una vez en su vida?

Jimmy: ¿Porqué no le contestas? A lo mejor se trate de algo importante!

-¡Tienes razón! _Contestando el teléfono_ Hola? Libby que pasa? Ash! Deja de llorar, por favor! No te entiendo nada!...Que Elkie que? Ay no Libby! Cuando sea mañana me explicas, ok? Bye!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Ash, nada solo...Lo mismo de siempre. ¿En donde estábamos?

_Insinuándole que la besara_

-Ah! Ya me acordé!...

_De nuevo interrumpió el celular ¬¬_

Cindy: Ay! Me choca que siempre pase esto, caray! . _Miró su celular_ Pero, si es...Es mi mamá! O.O

-Ps, contestale! O.O

-(_Contestándole)_ "Bueno? Mami? Que pasa? Porque me gritas? Que yo que?! P-P Pero...Mamá! No es cierto! Aló...?"...¡Me colgó! ¡Mi propia madre me colgó el teléfono!

-Y...Que te dijo? O.O

_Cindy se echó a llorar..._

-Mi madre ahora sabe lo de nuestro supuesto rompimiento!

-QUE?! O.O

-¡Alguien le dijo sobre lo nuestro! Pero...Quién?

-Yo sé quién haría tal cosa! Ven, SIGUEME!

**Continuará!... Espero que les haya gustado Please, dejen reviews D  
**


	4. Discusión entre amigas II Parte

_**"PzZ, aqui está la continuación! Espero que les guste Dejen reviews..."**_

**Continuación del Cap. 3: Discusión entre amigas**

Cindy: Y...¿Hacia donde vamos, James?

Jimmy: Con la única persona con la que hablé de esto!...

Cindy: ¿Tus amigos no cuentan?

Jimmy: No, ellos si me guardan secretos! Jamás harían algo para lastimarme…

Cindy: Emmm Ok!

_Ambos estaban corriendo, la respiración era muy agitada, pero más para la pobre de Cindy! Pues llevaba un hermoso vestido coctel rosa y tacones del mismo color! Tenía su hermoso cabello rubio lacio y suelto. El atuendo de Jimmy era: Una camisa negra, sus legendarios zapatos italianos color negro y pantalón del mismo color, su cabello estaba despeinado a todo dar! Pero llevaba gelatina, así que lo tenía con estilo..._

_En ese momento, ven al portero de la Prepa en la entrada y les dice.._.

Portero: Chicos, ya sé que es miércoles! Son las 9 y 30 pm, conozco que sus días de salida libre son los Miércoles, Viernes y Domingo y también sé que los horarios de clases son algo pesados, puesto que tambien tienen clases en la tarde y hay que estar superpuntual...

(Jimmy no aguantó más su discurso y le dijo...)

Jimmy: Espera un momento...¿Qué tiene que ver lo que estamos haciendo para que nos digas todo esto?

Portero: Ah pues...Por la forma en que corrían!

Cindy: (Roló sus ojos y le dijo en tono amargo) ¡No estamos corriendo por gusto! ¿Acaso no te fijas en lo que llevo puesto? Estos tacones me aprietan! Mira mis pies! Que horrible! !

(El portero la miró fijamente, de pies a cabeza y dijo...)

Portero: Oh si, ¡Se vé preciosa! ¡Que buenas piernas tiene, Srta. Vortex!

Jimmy: (Se molestó mucho y le dijo...) ¡Ella no quiso decir eso! (Miró a Cindy en forma molesta, y ella le respondió con una de sus famosas caras de: "¡No tengo la culpa de ser tan bella y deseada por los demás!" El, sin más preámbulos, le dijo...) Es una emergencia! Por eso corríamos! Le juro que no volverá a pasar...

Portero: Está bien, se las perdono. Vallan tranquilos, no les diré a nadie, se los prometo!

Cindy: ¿En serio? Pues...¡Gracias! (Le guiñó el ojo) –El Portero casi se desmaya después de eso, Jimmy se moría de celos! Después de caminar por los pasillos pasó un rato de silencio entre ambos y le dijo...-

Jimmy: Me molestó mucho lo que hicistes!

Cindy: ¿Lo que hice? Hmmm...(Recordando) Ahhh!... ¡Eso!

Jimmy: ¡Si, eso! (En tono enojón)

Cindy: ¡Pero mi amor! ¡No tengo la culpa y lo sabes!

Jimmy: ¡Si, claro que lo sé! Pero igual, me dá mucha rabia, ¿Acaso sabes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?

Cindy: (Se quedó pensativa, no dijo ni una palabra luego de esto, había nuevamente otro silencio entre ambos y le dijo...) Yo tambien pasé por esto antes...

Jimmy: (Suspirando) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? (Mirándola a los ojos tristemente) Yo siquiera te dí tu lugar como novia antes, te respetaba, te apoyaba, te comprendía...Pero, yo nunca...Hice...Tal clase de cosas!

Cindy: Amor, ¡No seas exagerado! (Abrazándolo) Sabes que te quiero mucho y...¡Eres muy importante para mí! Aunque no lo parezca en ocasiones, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán hacia ti!

Jimmy: ¿Lo dices en serio? (Mirándola con ojos de Cachorrito)

Cindy: ¡Claro! ¿Acaso te mentiría?

Jimmy: (Se quedó pensativo, luego le apareció una sonrisa de triunfo y le dijo...) Imposible. ¡Nunca has tenido la capacidad para mentirme! Te conozco perfectamente!

Cindy: (Perpleja y algo molesta con su comentario, le dijo en tono de burla...) ¿Ah si? ¡Ya lo veremos! (Lo jaló del brazo)

Jimmy: ¿Y ahora, hacia donde me llevas?

Cindy: No sé, tan solo quiero caminar a tu lado! Jeje (Ambos se rieron, se miraron fijamente, se acercaban para darse un gran beso hasta que...Cindy se separó y le dijo)

James, lo siento mucho! pero...Hay algo más importante que nosotros en este momento!

Jimmy: Sé a lo que te refieres! Pero...No estoy muy seguro del todo en realidad si fue esa persona…

Cindy: ¿Qué? ¡Pero me dijistes que...!

Jimmy: Lo sé, lo sé, pero en ese momento, yo estaba muy molesto, no sabía lo que decía! Solo las personas que saben de nuestra situación actual son: Elkie, Libby, Carl, Sheen y...(Recordando, hizo una pausa dramática, se quedó sin palabras, Cindy quería saber quién era esa persona y Jimmy se lo impedía, debido a que no tenía valor para decirle quién más sabía el secreto...)

Cindy: ¿Jimmy? Cielo, ¿Estas bien? ¿Porqué no me dices quién más lo sabe?

Jimmy: (Mirando al suelo) Cindy, ¡Perdóname! Nunca quise de verdad que esto llegara a pasar, ¡Sinceramente lo siento! No sabía que, esas acciones sean descubiertas por las personas a quién...En un principio, llegabas a encubrir!

Cindy: (Mirando horrorizadamente a Jimmy) James, por favor...¡Dime lo que sucede! Estoy pensado de todo! ¿Qué hicistes? ¡Necesito saber quién es esa persona que sabe nuestro secreto! ¡De nuestra situación actual! Dime de una vez por todas!

Jimmy: Pues...

_En la habitación número 7, donde dormían Carl, Sheen y Jimmy, se encontraban Elkie y Sheen solos. Elkie estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras le sanaba las heridas a Sheen y lo acompañaba para que se le quite un poquito el hedor a alcohol. Este pobre no comprendía el porque Elkie lloraba con tanto dolor y le dijo inconscientemente..._

Sheen: ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño?

Elkie: No quién Sheen, sino que. ¡No puedo creer que Brittany fuera tan malvada para hacer tal clase de cosas!

Sheen: ¿Ah si? ¿Y que hizo esta vez?

Elkie: ¿Acaso no vistes o lo oístes? ¡Ella nos delató! Les mostró las fotografías a Carl y a Libby para que pensaran que tu y yo!...

Sheen: Somos lo que somos?

(Elkie asintió y seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Sheen, no tuvo nada más que hacer sino que, besarla. La recostó en la cama y...Alguien entró muy silenciosamente a la habitación...)

_Ese alguien no buscaba problemas, sino una explicación. Pues la verdad, no entendía mucho el asunto. Era una chica: Pelo castaño, morena, de baja estatura, ojos cafés y usa lentes...Esa es la descripción de Taylor, quién los observaba caudalosamente..._

_En ese momento, Elkie no aguantó más y empujó a Sheen hasta que él le soltara su brazo, él quedo confundido, pues a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas...Ella le dijo..._

Elkie: No Sheen! Por favor, ¡No sigas! Ambos sabemos que esto está mal! (Suspirando) En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la cual estamos haciendo esto!

Sheen: (Asintió lentamente y le dijo...) Eres una gran amiga, Elkie. El Gordo estaría muy orgulloso de tenerte como novia...

Elkie: Si, eso creo. Pero después de esto, no creo que ya nadie me quiera como novia y...Menos como amiga! (Miró al suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en su falda azul. Sheen no podía presenciar todo esto y le dijo...)

Sheen: Lo siento! Es mi culpa! De no haberte pedido antes esta tonta idea de ser "Amigos con Beneficio" Nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Elkie: Que ironías tiene la vida, no? Empiezas jugando y luego...Terminas llorando! Es increíble que todo esto pasara. Yo lo único que quería era ayudarte! Pues, a decir verdad, te entiendo. Libby no te prestaba la debida atención que tenía que darte como novia, y tu frustrado, empezastes una larga lista de chicas para complacer tus necesidades y tu falta de afecto. Ahora entiendo porqué salías a escondidas de Libby! Y solo era, para poder acostarte con cualquiera, no?

Sheen: (Alterado) ¡No es así! Nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de mi amada Libby!

Elkie: ¿Y entonces porque lo hicistes, Sheen? ¿¡Porqué!? ¿Por qué me buscastes esa noche en la fiesta de Jimmy? ¿Por qué me dijistes que me amabas y que querías tener algo serio conmigo?

Sheen: ¿Yo te dije eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! Lo único que recuerdo es que al día siguiente...Estabas durmiendo a mi lado!

Elkie: Tal vez ese fue el error más grande de toda mi vida! Por suerte, menos mal que...No salí embarazada!

Sheen: Si, es cierto. Pero...¿De veras te dije eso?

Elkie: Sheen, por favor no juegues! No es un buen momento...

Sheen: Jamás jugaría con cosas como esa! Te juro que yo...

Elkie: No importa, hablaremos mañana. Menos mal que nosotros entraremos a las 9:30 am! Así dormiremos un rato más!

Sheen: Si, tienes razón! En este momento, me está empezando a doler muy fuerte la cabeza! Me siento muy mal!

Elkie: Creo que yo...Debería irme, ¡Tengo que decirle a Cindy que, parte de esto no es verdad! A lo mejor, ¡Ella me creerá!

Sheen: Si, yo tengo que convencer al gordo que...No era mi intención hacer esto. Despúes de todo, el también me cubría de todas la jugarretas que hecho!

Elkie: Bueno, será mejor que, nos veamos mañana, bye! (Le dá un beso en la mejilla)

Sheen: Dulces sueños, que descanses!

_Despúes de esto, Taylor estaba atónita! No lo podía creer! Ya la verdad ni sabía lo que hacia! Si estaba a favor o en contra de Betty, se salió de su escondite de espiar y en ese momento, se encontró a Priscila en la puerta. Esta le dijo..._

Priscila: ¿Qué hacías espiando en la habitación de los chicos?

Taylor: (Se mostraba indiferente y le dijo sarcásticamente) ¿Qué? ¿Yo espiando? Ay por favor Priscila! ¡Eso es absurdo!

Priscila: Más te vale ¿Eh? No quiero enterarme de que estes ayudando a James y a su banda de tarados, ¿Me oístes?

Taylor: ¿Cuál es tu problema, Priscila? ¿Qué acaso no puedo merodear por los pasillos?

Priscila: (Roló sus ojos y le dijo cruzada de brazos) Te conozco lo bastante bien para deducir lo que ví. (Se dio la vuelta y, antes de irse le dijo) Más te vale que llegues temprano para dormir! El hecho de que Britanny y yo compartamos el cuarto contigo, no quiere decir que entres y salgas a cualquier hora del día! Y más si esto implica estar con Betty Quinlan! ¡Tenemos que estar al tanto de todo! (Siguió su camino, y se fue a otro pasillo, Taylor susurró para si misma)

Taylor: ¡Pero si ya estoy al tanto de todo! Al menos, en gran parte. Tengo que resolver este misterio!

_Taylor, desde pequeña, vivió una infancia muy triste. Sus padres se separaron cuando ella apenas tenía 5 años, era pobre y aún lo sigue siendo. Entró al colegio por una beca, estudió antes con Jimmy y con los demás en la Primaria Limbert, siempre ha pasado desapercibida frente a los demás, todos la consideran torpe y fea, razón por la cual, no es popular y no tiene muchos amigos. Para ella, es una gran ventaja que todos la cataloguen como "Looser" Aún sabiendo todo lo contrario, pues así nadie podría sospechar nada de ella. Priscila entró a la prepa a la edad de 13 años, es clase media, sus padres llevan una relación algo tensa, pero hacen lo posible para soportarse por el bien de su única hija. Es alta y delgada, de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio. Puede llegar a ser muy chismosa e hiriente con la palabra, pero trata de mantener su cordura. Britney, podría definirse como la "Busca fama y popularidad" Pues siempre buscará eso de cualquier forma y a cualquier costo. Desde primaria, le ha tenido envidia a Cindy por muchas razones que ni siquiera ella misma podría recordar...Está profundamente enamorada de Nick, aunque nunca le tendrá el valor de decirle lo que siente por el, todo el mundo sabe de ello. Siempre ha querido ser-o al menos estar-con Betty Quinlan. Para ella, es su ídolo! Desde que empezó a estudiar en la prepa a los 12, ese fue su principal objetivo-al igual que destruir la vida social de Cindy- Pero ahora, está en un gran dilema: Está logrando todo lo que ha querido pero...A veces, la traiciona sus buenos sentimientos, razón por la cual, no puede hacer algunos tipos de cosas pues, su conciencia no le permite. Tendrá que decidir si, seguir con su "Gran amistad" con Betty Quinlan o reparar un grave error por primera vez en su vida..._

_De vuelta en el pasillo, donde estaban Jimmy y Cindy conversando, caminaba por los pasillos Eustacio, bebiendo su Mora Flora Versión: Cerveza, como de costumbre. Se detuvo un momento y los escuchaba hablar, se escondía detrás de un muro..._

Cindy: James, en serio! Dime por favor!

Jimmy: Ok Cindy, aunque debo admitir que esto no será fácil...

(Eustacio los observaba con cara de: What? Y susurró para sí mismo...)

Eustacio: ¿De que diablos estarán hablando estos dos? Y...¿Si saben acerca del Plan? (En ese momento, llamó Betty en su celular...Por suerte, Eustacio lo tenía programado en vibrador...)

(Contestando el teléfono)... Aló?

Betty Quinlan: (Al otro lado de la línea) Mi amor, ¿En donde diablos estás? Te estuve buscando por todas partes y no te encontraba! ¡Quiero verte ahora mismo!

Eustacio: Ah pues, estuve en el Bar, como de costumbre, ya sabes. Cielo, ¡No vas a creer a quién estoy espiando!

Betty Quinlan: (Desinteresada) ¿A quién?

Eustacio: ¡A los bobos!

Betty Quinlan: Ay amor, ¡Hay tantos bobos en esta prepa! Aparte de estúpidos y tarados...Dime ya a quién vistes?

Eustacio: Pues...Los nombres Neutrón y Vortex te suenan familiar?

Betty Quinlan: (Se ahogó con su vaso de agua y le dijo) ¡No es posible! ¿De nuevo...Juntos? ¡Ash! ¡Me choca, caray! ¡Es increíble que mi Plan no funcione!

Eustacio: ¡Está bien, linda! A veces no obtenemos lo que queremos! Es lo más normal el mundo!

Betty: ¿Ah si? Pues esas palabras no figuran en mi vocabulario! ¡Quiero que averigües que rayos pasa entre ellos! O si no, más te vale!...

Eustacio: ¡Cielos nena, cálmate! Tan solo están discutiendo! Bueno, eso creo!

Betty: ¿Discutiendo? Si, como no! Pon el altavoz, quiero oír de que están hablando.

Eustacio: Pero nena…

Betty: (Gritando) ¡Solo ponlo!

Eustacio: Está bien! (Activó el altavoz. Se acercaba con cuidado hacia ellos para poder escucharlos mejor….)

Cindy: ¡Dime de una buena vez, Neutrón!

Jimmy: Caray! ¿Acaso es esa la forma en que me tratas como novio?

Cindy: ¡Ash! Bien, no me digas nada! ¡Ahorrátelo si te dá la gana! ¿Ok? Y….Para tu información….¡¡No somos nada!!

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo que no somos nada?! Y lo de la cita, y nuestra conversación y….

Cindy: ¡Actuación! Pura actuación! ¿Qué acaso no sabes nada de la vida? (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) Ay Neutrón! A veces me pregunto….¿Como alguien puede ser tan tonto e iluso? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué después de esta noche creías que me iba a olvidar de todo lo que me has hecho? ¡Ni lo sueñes eh!

Jimmy: Cindy, ¡No sé de que estas hablando!

Cindy: ¡Pues yo sí, fijate!

Jimmy: (Alzando la voz) ¿¡Ah si!? Pues….¿¡Podrías explicarme!?

Cindy: (Alterada) ¡Eres un cínico! ¡Animal! ¡Cerdo!...

Jimmy: ¡Bájale a tus insultos, niña! ¿Quién te crees para insultarme? ¡Tu misma lo dijistes! ¡No somos nada!

Cindy: ¿Y quién te está contradiciendo? ¡Y no te estoy insultando!

Jimmy: ¿Ah no?

Cindy: ¡No! Tan solo te estoy diciendo la verdad en tu cara!

Jimmy: ¡Basta Vortex! El hecho de que seas una niña mimada, grosera y maleducada no quiere decir que tienes autoridad de hacer lo que te dé la gana!

Cindy: ¿Ah si?

Jimmy: ¡Si!

Cindy: ¿Pues sabes lo que pienso de ti, Neutron?

Jimmy: ¿¡Que Vortex!?

Cindy: Pienso que eres un presumido! Un celópata! ¡Un patán!

Jimmy: (Alzando la voz) ¿Presumido? ¡Presumido! ¡Tu tambien lo eres! Si a eso es lo que vamos….

Mientras tanto….

Betty: Mmm! ¡Conmovedor! ¡Adoro verlos pelear!

Eustacio: Si, a mi tambien!

Betty: Apaga el altavoz! ……..Hay cambio de planes!

-En serio? OO ¿Qué haremos esta vez?

-Nada, absolutamente….Nada!

-(Alterado) ¿¡Como que nada!?

-¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? El rumor es cierto! ¡Ambos no pueden verse ni en pintura!

-Entonces, ¿Insinúas que no hagamos nada?

-Exacto. Si dejamos que continúen peleando, se destruirán ellos solos. Y lo peor es que lo harán fácilmente!

-Oh! Y….Como la mayoría de sus amigos, están peleados….

-…..No tendrán ni la más mínima posibilidad de meterse en sus peleas! No solo destruiremos a Neutrón y a Vortex! Sino, a sus amigos!

-Querida….¡A veces me sorprendes! ¡Eres grande!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora….Ven a mi cuarto! Me siento algo sola aquí!

-Está bien. Dame 5 minutos. Iré al bar a buscar más Mora-Flora!

-Ok, no te tardes!

-Descuida, no lo haré! (Colgando el télefono)

_Betty y Eustacio mantenían una relación….Amistosa. Era el tipo de parejas que solo andaban por conveniencia, claro que de vez en cuando, uno de los dos quiere llegar a algo más…._

Cindy: ¿¡Sabes que, Neutrón!? ¡Pienso que todo nos ha salido bajo control!

Jimmy: (En tono sarcástico) No, en serio? Tu crees?

Cindy: (Mostrando su puño…) Ash! ¡Eres un idiota! Es más, ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la que quería estar contigo!

Jimmy: En serio? Hmmm, ¡Dejame adivinar! La palabra "Dinero" y "Popularidad" No te son familiares?

Cindy: ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? ¿Crees que estuve contigo por eso? ¿Por pura conveniencia? ¿¡Acaso me crees "Betty Quinlan"!?

Jimmy: En primer lugar! Me bajas el tonito. En segundo! Betty Quinlan siempre ha sido y será superior a ti! Y en tercero!...

Cindy: ¡Basta Neutrón! (Le dio una cachetada) La cachetada hirió mucho los sentimientos de ambos, James no toleraba más esto. Hubo un momento de silencio, Cynthia se iba y el…

Jimmy: (La empujó bruscamente a la pared y le dijo…) ¡Que sea la última vez que me haces esto! Ya estoy cansado de lo mismo! No soy ningún perro al que le des golpes cada vez que el dueño le dé la perra y sucia gana! ¿Ok? ¿Has entendido esto, niña?

Cindy: ¡Suéltame! ¡Animal! ¡Desgraciado!

Jimmy: Ok….¿Quieres que te suelte? De acuerdo!...¡Lo haré! (La soltó y cayó al piso)

Cindy: (Se sentía algo lastimada y adolorida por pelear con James y, porque le lastimó un poco sus muñecas…No mostraba expresión alguna, -Salvo dolor y tristeza- Se levantó lentamente del suelo y se sacudía el polvo con delicadeza….)

Jimmy: (Mirándola fijamente, tenía ganas de ayudarla, pero algo se lo impedía: Su ORGULLO) Lo siento tanto! Nunca quize….

Cindy: Déjame en paz, Neutrón! Puedo yo sola! Después de todo, ¡Yo nunca te importé! cierto?

Jimmy: Mira, déjame explicarlo!

Cindy: ¡No hay nada que me puedas explicar! Salvo irte de aquí! Eso si te lo podría agradecer!….(En ese momento, sonó su celular. Era Libby, Cindy confundida, contestó la llamada….)

Cindy: Al télefono Bueno?

Libby: Al otro lado de la línea…. Cindy! Nena! ¿En donde estas?

-Cerca de nuestro cuarto Libs, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que vengas a mi cuarto! (Llorando) Me pasó algo muy horrible amiga!

-Libby, que pasa? Tan grave es el asunto?

-¡No sabes cuanto amiga! Por favor ven, te necesito!

-¿Y Elkie? Habla con ella mientras tanto.

-(Alterada, le gritó a Cindy por teléfono) ¡¡No quiero que me vuelvas a nombrar a esa perra!! ¡Esa desgraciada es la culpable de mi problema!

-¡Liberty! ¡Comportate! Voy para allá. ¿Estas sola en el cuarto?

-No. Estoy conversando con Carl. Ven pronto.

-¿Carl? (Sacudió su cabeza) Está bien amiga, voy para allá. Bye

-Ok, bye (Ambas trancaron el cel, Cindy se dio media vuelta para irse y…Jimmy la agarró del brazo suavemente. Cindy se detuvo y le dijo en tono suave….)

Cindy: Sueltame.

Jimmy: (Respondiéndole de la misma forma…) No lo haré.

-(Subiendo el tono de voz) ¡Suéltame! Desgraciado! Atrevido!

Luego de eso, James le robó un beso a Cynthia

Jimmy: (Soltándola) Perdóname. No quise ofenderte. ¡Mucho menos insultarte! Yo….

Cindy: ¡Ahorrátelo! (Señalándolo) En este momento, mis amigas me necesitan! Tengo que irme!

Jimmy: Pero…¿Me perdonas?(Ojos de cachorrito)

Cindy: Ash! James! Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto!

Jimmy: Por favor!

Cindy: ¡Por el amor de Dios! (Roló sus ojos y le dijo) ¡Está bien! Hablamos mañana! Déjame ir!

Jimmy: ¡Lo que tu digas, amada mía!

Cindy: ¡Gracias a Dios! (En tono sarcástico) ¿Has estado leyendo Romeo y Julieta, verdad?

Jimmy: (Soltando algunas risitas) Si, algo así. Yo tambien tengo que irme, adios!

Cindy: Adios!

Ambos se despidieron, Jimmy llegó primero a la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a Elkie, era bien difícil ignorarse el uno al otro….Así que Jimmy, sorprendido, le dijo….

Jimmy: ¿¡Elkie!? Pero…¡Que sorpresa!¿Qué haces aquí? Escuché que Carl estaba con Libby!

Elkie: Ah Jimmy, hola! Si, ahorita voy para allá. Buenas noches! (Caminaba rápidamente)

Jimmy: ¡Buenas noches! (Susurrando para sí mismo) Caray, si que hay personas extrañas por acá!

James entró a su habitación, bueno, a su cama que le correspondía en la habitación que compartía y no se dio cuenta que Sheen estaba allí. Hasta que este le dijo…

Sheen: ¡Jimmy! Hermano! Llegastes temprano! Ven acá camarada!

Jimmy: (Asustado) Ah! Sheen, no sabía que estabas aquí!

Sheen: Si, no hace mucho llegué.

Jimmy: A propósito, ¿Qué hacía Elkie contigo? Digo, aquí, a solas.

Sheen: Bah! Calmate! Solamente nos besábamos! No hay bronca!

Jimmy: OO ¿Qué? ¿Besastes a Elkie Elbert? ¿La novia de nuestro amigo Carl? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Sheen: (Callandolo) Shht! Jimmy, hermano…Calmate! Tu y tu colapso nervioso me van a volver loco! Esta cabeza me está matando!

Jimmy: ¡Sheen! No sufro de eso! Oh por Dios! Estas ebrio!

Sheen: Te tomó mucho! (Riéndose)

Jimmy: (Acercándosele) Descuida amigo, tengo el invento perfecto que te quitará ese dolor!

Sheen: ¡Ultra! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hazlo!

Jimmy: De acuerdo…Déjame buscar tan solo el frasco…

En el cuarto de las chicas

Libby: Gracias por tu apoyo, Carl. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Carl: Me alegra, Libby. Bueno, me tengo que ir, se hace tarde

Libby: Si claro, Vé. Estoy esperando a Cindy.

Carl: Ok, nos vemos mañana!

Carl salió de la habitación y en el pasillo cercano se encontró a Cindy

Carl: Hola Cindy!

Cindy: ¿Carl que haces aquí?

Carl: ¿Yo? Ps, cuidando a Libby!

Cindy: No! Me refiero a ¿Por qué no estas con Sheen? Libby me acaba de llamar desconsoladamente! Te agradezco lo que hayas hecho pero…..¿Podrías explicarme que rayos pasa aquí? ¿En donde está Elkie?

Carl: No es bueno preguntar demasiado, Cindy. La mayoría de esas respuestas, las conseguiras cuando entres al cuarto. Tengo prisa, así que…Debo que irme.

Cindy: (Le agarró el brazo de Carl y le dijo) No conseguirás librarte de mi fácilmente. Por favor, dime de una buena vez!

Libby: (Gritándole desde el cuarto) ¡Cindy! Ven aquí! Ya te oí!

Cindy: (Soltándole el brazo a Carl y acercándose a la puerta) ¡Ya voy Libby! Estoy hablando con…. ¿Carl? ¡Carl! Diablos, se me escapó!

Libby: ¡Típico de el! Ven amiga, pasa y cierra la puerta. Tengo que hablarte. (Cindy obedeció, Libby estaba en pijama y acostada en su cama, Cindy se sentó a su lado y le dijo…)

Cindy: Muy bien, explicame Libby. ¡Porque yo no entiendo nada de nada!

En ese momento, Elkie llegó a la puerta y le dijo…

Elkie: Yo puedo explicarlo todo, Cindy.

Libby: (Se levantó de su cama a toda velocidad y le dijo) ¿Qué haces acá?

Cindy: Libby, comportate. Ella es nuestra amiga!

Libby: ¿Amiga? ¡Amiga! ¡Esta zorra tuvo un romance con mi novio! ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga, Cindy?

Cindy: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Ay Libby! (Resoplando) ¡Pero que historia tan ridícula! Por el amor de Dios!

Libby: ¡Cindy, amiga! Es verdad! ¡Yo no estoy inventando nada! ¡Ella es la mentirosa! (Señalando a Elkie)

Elkie: ¡Escucha! No voy a permitir que hables así de mi! Yo no tuve nada que ver!

Libby: ¿Ah si? ¿Y las fotos que?

Cindy: ¿Fotos? ¿Cuáles fotos?

Libby: ¡Estas fotos! (Mostrándoselas a Cindy)

Cindy: Oh por Dios! OO

Libby: ¿Lo ves, Cindy?

Cindy: Pero…Eso fue en la fiesta de los 15 de James!

Elkie: Cindy, escuchame! Yo no quería!...

Cindy: Esa noche llevaba un vestido horrible! Que horror!!

Libby: ¡Cindy!

Cindy: Sorry! No lo podía evitar!

Libby: No ayudas, de veras!

Cindy: Bueno, ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué la excluya de nuestra amistad?

Libby: ¡Eso es lo mínimo que deberías hacer por mi!

Cindy: Ay Libby! Relajáte! Deja tu estrés, nena!

Libby: OO Estrés? ¡Yo no tengo ningún estrés! !

Cindy: ¿Qué no? Oh, por favor! A poco no has hecho lo mismo con Carl!

Elkie: ¿Qué?

Libby: Cindy, deja de decir estupideces! Esto es absurdo! Yo tengo novio, sabes?

Cindy: Corrección: Tenías novio! O piensas volver con el?

Libby: ¡Desde luego que no!

Elkie: ¡Esperen un momento! Libby, coqueteabas con mi novio?

Libby: Bueno, si y que? Tu hacías lo mismo con Sheen! ¡Eres una ramera!

Elkie: (Le dio un golpe en la cara a Libby) ¡No me vuelvas a llamar "Ramera"! ¿Quedó claro?

Libby: (Se sentía mareada, pues Elkie le rompió la nariz) ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi hermosa nariz!

¡Ash! ¡Por tu culpa tendré que operármela otra vez!

Cindy y Elkie: ¿¡Tu nariz es operada!?

Libby: Me las págaras, Elkie Elbert! ! (Dándole golpes a su brazo)

Elkie: ¡Auch! Oye, eso duele! Sueltame! Basta! (Devolviéndole los golpes)

Cindy: Chicas! No peleen! ¿Qué no ven que eso es para hombres?

Libby: ¡Al diablo con eso!

Elkie: SI!

Cindy: ¡Basta! (Separándolas) (Las 3 tenían una respiración agitada, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Cindy Propuso…) A partir de mañana, las cosas serán diferentes. Las 3 nos dividiremos un poco. Cada quién por su lado, ¿Oyeron?

Libby: Bueno, ya sabes lo que eso significa!

Cindy: Libs, de que hablas?

Libby: Eliges. ¿O es ella o yo? Una decisión que solo tu sabrás….

Elkie: Estoy de acuerdo.

Cindy: ¡Pero no yo! ¿Qué significa esto, Libby?

Libby: Tu más que nadie lo sabe. Queremos una respuesta mañana a las 3 pm

**_"Continuará! Hmm, ¿Cual será la desición final de Cindy? Será que todo se mantendrá bajo control o ciertas personas tendrán que sacrificar su buen juicio para buscar la felicidad...Dejen reviews!"_**


	5. El dijo, Ella Dijo He said, She said

**Cap. 4 El dijo, Ella dijo (He Said, She Said)**

_Luego de esto, las chicas se fueron a dormir….Cindy no podía hacerlo, se sentía sola y confundida, pensaba_

Cindy: "¿Qué diablos hice? Por mi culpa, mis dos únicas y mejores amigas están peleadas! Estoy tan confundida! Es que no lo entiendo! El dijo, ella dijo…Ash! Me choca, caray! Primero James, luego esto! No puedo seguir así!"

En ese momento, Cindy vió una sombra moverse. Ella, aterrada, dijo…

Cindy: ¿Quién anda allí? OO

Voz: Tengo que hablar contigo. No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán!

Cindy: ¡Pero si eres tú!

Mientras tanto, en la Habitación Número 37 (Osea, la de Taylor, Priscila y Brittany….)

Priscila: (De pie y cruzada de brazos..) Oigan, dense prisa! ¡Tengo hambre!

Britney: (Sorprendida por su comentario, le dijo en tono sarcástico e hiriente…) Hey Pris! No me lo tomes a mal pero…¡¡Tu siempre tienes hambre!!

Priscila: (Perpleja y confundida) ¿Eso fue un insulto o un halago?

Britney: ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvidalo! ¡Es mucho más interesante hablar con Betty Quinlan que contigo!

Priscila: (Irritada) ¡Betty Quinlan, Betty Quinlan….! ¿Que no tienes otra ídolo? Pudistes haber escogido a Madonna o a Britney Spears! Pero no… ¡Tenías que haber escogido a Betty Quinlan!

Britney: Wow! OO ¿Sabes? Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa!

Priscila: ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y de que? ¿De Betty Quinlan?

Britney: ¡Si, de ella misma!

Priscila: ¡Ay, por favor! Osea, yo celosa de ella? ¡Never in ther life! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Britney: Pues…No lo sé! Digo, hasta, ya lo haces tan notorio! (Pensó por un momento y le dijo…) ¡Claro! Eso explica muchas cosas! ¡Estas celosa de ella!

Priscila: (Roló sus ojos) A ver, te lo voy a explicar…No tengo nada que envidiarle a ella, todo lo que ella tiene, yo lo tengo! Así que, disculpame, pero creo que estas equivocada!

Britney: Yo nunca me equivoco!

Priscila: No, nunca…Salvo todo el tiempo!!

Britney: ¡Déjame en paz! (Con cara de enojo)

Priscila: ¡Tu empezastes! ¡Es tu culpa! (Empujándola)

Britney: ¿Mi culpa? ¡La culpa es tuya! ! (Devolviéndole el empujón)

Priscila: ¿Ah si? ¡No lo creo! (Volvió a empujarla…)

_Las chicas continuaron empujandose, hasta que Taylor terminó de arreglarse y las vió reñir. No se sorprendía para nada, pues ellas dos siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa…Sin embargo, alguien tenía que parar la discusión…._

Taylor: Chicas, cálmense! Faltan 10 minutos para las 9! Llegaremos a tiempo! (Dijo esta separando a las chicas)

Priscila: Menos mal….¡Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿¿Ya estas lista??

Taylor: Si, si lo estoy!

Britney: Ok, vámonos de aquí!

En ese momento, aparece Betty Quinlan

Betty Quinlan: (Las mira detenidamente y les dice…) Hey, ¿Adonde y sin permiso piensan ir?

-Las tres quedaron perplejas, pero Taylor reaccionó y le dijo-

Taylor: A comer

Betty: Ah bueno, en ese caso…¿Por qué no comen con Eustacio y conmigo? Despues de todo, estudiamos juntas en la misma sección…Pienso que deberíamos agruparnos y pasar todo el tiempo juntas! ¿Qué les parece?

_(Lo dijo en tono amable y puso una de sus famosas caras de "Angelita" Ya saben, esas famosas caras de "No romper un plato" Acompañada con una sonrisa inocente…Betty Quinlan, era, sin duda alguna, el ícono de doble personalidad. Tenía una audacia difícil de imaginar…Claro, repitió dos años de secundaria a propósito, solo para poder estar con Eustacio Streecht y, para adueñarse de su fortuna. Tiene 18 años de edad. Es cruel y optimista. Como es la mayor de la prepa, tiene más experiencia en todo y puede burlar a cualquiera que se le atraviese en su camino…)_

Britney: Hmmm, ¡Por supuesto! Será todo un placer!

Priscila: Esta bien! (Suzurrándole a Britney) Hablaremos luego de esto!

Britney: ¡Me parece bien!

Betty: ¡No es hora de discutir! Hay cambio de planes!

Taylor: ¿Cambio de planes?

Betty: ¡Si, eso dije! ¬¬ Escuchen con atención...

**15 minutos despúes**

Betty: ….Y listo! Nos desharemos de todos! ¿Qué les parece?

Britney: ¡Gran idea, Betty! ¡Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado!:d

Priscila: (Dudosa y preocupada) Oigan pero...Yo tengo que decirles algo...

Britney: (Alterada) ¡¡No hay tiempo!! ¿Querías comer? Ps, ya vamos a comer!

Priscila: ¡Oye, calmate!

Betty: (Roló sus ojos) ¿Saben que? Despúes de la primera clase pueden pelear...¿Ya están listas? ¬¬

Las tres asintieron...

Betty: Ok, entonces, vamos a mi habitación...

_Las chicas iban apresuradas con Betty, ella caminaba de primera y las 3 detrás de ella. En el camino, Betty se encontró con Cindy y sus amigas, Cindy tenía la misma posición de líder que Betty, pero esta estaba muy distraída pensando...Betty no dudó en molestarla y chocaron de hombro...Cindy se resbaló (Por sus grandes botas puntiagudas y porque Betty le colocó su pie) Se cayó al piso. Betty la veía con cara de satisfacción y Cindy la veía con unas ganas de romperle su plástica cara!xD_

Betty: (Riendo) Ups! Sorry! ¡Estabas estorbando mi camino!

Cindy: (Levantándose del suelo toda roja de furia le dijo) ¿No podías haberme visto, verdad?

Betty: No cariño, no pude evitarlo! Además, mírate! Andas horrible y mal peinada!

Y, sinceramente, nunca tuvistes estilo de moda!

Todas las chicas se reían de ella

Cindy: (Pensando: _Si cree que me va a humillar con sarcasmos, está equivocada! Además, bien dicen que lo que es igual, no es trampa!..._) ¿Ah si? ¿Y tu crees que lo tienes, Betty?

Todas la miraron con cara de OO seguido de unas cuantas burlas. Betty no dudó en responderle...

Betty: (Acercándosele) Será mejor que, cuides a tu novio querida, no valla a ser alguien te lo robe...

Cindy: Solo una zorra lo haría, y...Tal parece que serías la candidata perfecta!

Volvieron a burlarse de Betty y admiraban a Cindy! No podían creer que Cindy se le enfrentaba de esa manera a su nemesís! Sin embargo...Alguien siempre tiene que meterse en lo que no se debe...

Britney: (Gritando) ¡¡Déjala en paz!! O te las verás conmigo!

Elkie: ¿Ah si? ¿Tu y cuantos más, ruca?

Priscila: ¡Con nosotras basta! Además, ¿Como pudistes ser capaz de hacer tal cosa con Sheen? ¿O es que no tienes conciencia?

Elkie: (Mirandola descaradamente...) ¿Con que fuístes la que dijo todas esas boludeses?

Priscila: ¿Qué? ¿Yo..?

Taylor: (Tratando de cambiar el tema para que no dijeran la sopa...) Chicas, ¿Ya vieron el reloj? Uy, ¡Que tarde es! Lo mejor sería irnos! (Jalando del brazo a Priscila)

Libby: ¿Acaso tratas de ocultarme algo, Tay? Porque...Sé que vos sos rara pero...Hay veces en las que te pasas!

Taylor: ¿Cual es tu problema, Libs? Yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte!

Libby: ¿Ah no? ¡¡Te ví besando a mi novio!! ¿No crees que tengo ahora los suficientes motivos como para dudar de ti?

Taylor: Pero...¡Si él fué el que me besó! ¡Lo juro!

Cindy: ¡Wow Taylor! Soy yo o es que tu naríz cada día crece! (Risas)

Betty: ¡¡Callénse todas!! Esto es entre Cindy y yo! ¬¬

Libby: No Betty, te equivocas! El que se mete con Cindy, se mete conmigo!

Elkie: Y conmigo tambien!

Priscila: ¡Esperen un momento! (Hubo algo de silencio y dijo...) Libby, como tu enemiga oficial, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Libby: Dila de una vez ¬¬

Priscila: Ok…¿¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz?? Jaja, acaso tuvistes una pelea con alguien? Y…¡Oh por Dios! ¿Eso es Arcilla? OO….¡¡Que asco!!

Todas las demás se reían de ella…

Libby: Eso no te incumbe! Será mejor que te metas en tus problemas!! Ya bastante tengo que estudies aquí!

Britney: Oye, osea, ya en buena onda…¡Relajáte, Libs! (Como siempre, Brit movía los dedos al hablar...) No estamos haciendo nada malo... ¡Salvo burlarnos de ustedes! ¿Cuál es el problema?

Elkie: ¡Te diré lo mucho que es! !! (La agarra por el brazo y la empuja al casillero, Brit no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Elkie preparaba su gran puño…) Esto te dolerá un poquito!...

Priscila: (Le agarra el brazo a Elkie, la empuja y le dice…) ¡Dejala en paz! Será mejor que te metas con alguien de tu misma clase social! Y…No veo barrios en ninguna parte por acá!

Elkie: (Mirándola descaradamente, le dijo…) ¡Ahora si te muerdo! (La agarra por su gran cabello rubio claro, y la bofetea tirándola en el piso)

Priscila: Suéltame idiota! ¡¡AUXILIOOO!!

Britney: (Alterada) Betty, tienes que hacer algo!!

Betty: (Mirandola frívolamente, le respondía con toda naturalidad y egocentrismo)

¿¿Estas loca?? ¡Podría partirme una uña!

Taylor: (Mirandola asombrada) ¡Si no piensas hacer nada, yo si! (Trató de ayudar a Pris, pero no se podía, parecía que Elkie desquitaba su furia con ella, sin embargo, Libs la ayudó a detenerla….)

Libby: (Surrurándole a Elkie) Elk, amiga, sueltala!

Elkie: ¡Déjame! Quiero darle su merecido a esta idiota!

Cindy: ¡Ya se lo distes! No querrás matarla! …O si? OO

Elkie: Está bien, está bien! (Se paró del suelo, sacudió con delicadeza su minifalda, y sacó una lima de su bolsillo, empezó a arreglarse las uñas…)

_Priscila estaba toda adolorida. No sabía pelear, no conocía lo que era la violencia…Salvo hasta ahora, pues lamentablemente, ella soluciona todo con el dinero…Taylor la ayudó a levantarse y a que se mantuviera de pie, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le estaba curando las heridas, Britney estaba perpleja, pues es que, si Betty no hace nada, ella tampoco…Cindy y Libby quedaron tambien perplejas, mientras que observaban a Elkie muy tranquila arreglándose las uñas, esta se dio cuenta y dijo…_

Elkie: ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a arreglarme las uñas?

Priscila: (Como siempre, no podía tener la boca callada y le dijo…)

¡¡Sos una tarada!! ¡Rata inmunda!

Elkie: ¡¡Desgraciada #Pu!#!! (Soltó su lima, y corría hacia donde ella estaba para volverla a agarrarla de sus extensiones…, Alguien no muy amable que digamos, la detuvo…)

Betty: (La agarró del brazo, la empuja y cae al piso…)

Elkie: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Betty: (Alterada) ¡¡Mi problema eres tú!! Desde el primer dia en que llegastes, sabía que eras una mala espina! Y, como siempre, no me equivoqué en eso! ¿Crees que porque eres de otro país puedes burlar las leyes de esta prepa de porquería y pasar desapercibida solo porque si? ¡Pues no! ¡Esto es Estados Unidos! ¡Los Ángeles! Y si no sabes como es o tienes problemas con eso, será mejor que te prepares!!

El silencio invadió por un momento…

Libby: (Dándole una mano para que Elkie estuviera de pie, esta le agradeció. Betty y su clan estuvo a punto de irse cuando Cindy dijo…)

Cindy: ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora, Betty? Parece que tus días están contados…

Betty: (Riendo sarcásticamente) Yo no contaría con ello…

Cindy: (Mirando a los demás, les dijo…) ¿Por qué confían en ella? ¿Tan mal los trata y no hacen nada? ¡Esto no tiene que ser así! ¡Podemos cambiarlo!

Betty: ¡Cállate!

Cindy: ¡No me callo! ¡La boca es mía! Y yo me callaré por siempre hasta que me muera! No seré otra idiota más que sigue tu estúpido juego!

Betty: Querida niña, prácticamente, para mi estás ya estas más que muerta! Nunca exististes para mí! Salvo, te recordaría como "Loca patética rubia obsesionada Ama Neutrones"

Cindy: (No aguantó más humillación y la agarró bruscamente por el cuello, asfixiándola) ¡Te he soportado durante años! ¡Esto tiene que acabar de una vez!

Betty: (Con las pocas fuerzas de aire que le quedaban, le dijo) ¿Y como piensas solucionar esto, "Srta. Motivadora"? ¿Matándome? ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? ¡Ambas sabemos que no está en ti! Así que, sueltame antes de que vallas a la cárcel!

Cindy: (Soltándola lentamente…No dijo nada, solo se puso de pie. La miró con odio)

Britney ayudó a Betty a levantarse, esta le dijo con voz suave…

Britney: ¿Estas bien, Betty?

Betty: Tal parece que si…Solo me falta algo de aire, es todo

Britney: OO ¡Oh por Dios! Mírate las marcas que te dejó por el cuello!

Betty: Estaré bien, vámonos!

Britney: No amiga, esto no se queda así! (Mirando a Cindy con cara de odio, se acercó hacia ella…)

Elkie: (Interponiéndose en su camino) Si le vas a pegar a ella, pégame a mi primero…

Britney: Será todo un placer! (Preparaba su puño para Elkie, hasta que…)

Priscila: Chicas, yo no me siento…Muy bi….(Se desmayó. Por suerte, cayó en los brazos de Taylor)

Taylor: Oh no! ...¿Pris? ¿¡Pris!? ¡Dios Mío! Creo que se desmayó

Betty: (Rolando sus ojos) Cielos, es peor de lo que imágine! Brittany, ayúdala ¬¬

Britney: OO…..¿Que? ¿¡Ayudarla!? ...¡Pero Betty...!

Betty: ¡Pero nada! Cállate y obedéceme! ¬¬ (Britney se quedó perpleja…)

Elkie: (Diciendo sarcásticamente…) Ya oístes a tu dueña Brit, será mejor que te acostumbres a obedecerla, y claro, a tratarla como tal…

Britney: Esto no se quedara así, tenlo por seguro!

_Las chicas se miraban con odio y desprecio, ya hasta pareciera que estuvieran en posición de ataque para pelear otra vez (Todas contra todas)... Los demás que estaban viendolas estaban perplejos! No tenían idea de que hacer o a quién buscar para detener la pelea...En ese momento, llegan Eustacio y Nick..._

Eustacio: (Presumiendo) Chicos, ya sé que soy el mejor! Gracias por su gran silencio! Pero...Tambien podrían aplaudir o algo para cuando llegue

Nick: (Pensando)_ Y yo que pensé que era el presumido, pero este tonto me ganó!_

Eustacio: (Mirando a su "Novia" este le dijo) ¿Bomboncito? ¿Que haces aquí parada? Ya la comida está lista! Vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguemos tarde!

Betty: (Sin quitarle la mirada amenazadora a Cindy, le dijo...) Si, se hace tarde! Vámonos chicas!

**_Antes de caminar, esta le suzurró al oído de Cindy "__Te pesará!"_**

Nick: Eh...Bueno, creo que debo irme. Nos vemos luego, Eustace!

Eustacio: Si viejo, como digas.

Nick iba caminando pero sin querer, se topó con Britney. Solamente chocaron de hombro. Este le dijo...

Nick: Oh, lo siento. No te ví

Britney: ¡No te disculpes! Más bien, fué mi culpa en ser tan despistada...

Libby: (Agregando algo al comentario, dijo..) ...Y una zorra, sin duda alguna!

Britney: (Nerviosa) ¿Que?...¡No es verdad! (Nick soltó algunas risitas y siguió caminando como si nada...) Eh...¡Adios Nick!

Betty y Cindy: (Diciendo para sí mismas...) ¡Que patético!

Ambas se miraron y compartieron miradas de odio

Eustacio: Eh...Cielo...¿Estamos esperando la foto?

Betty: (Sacudió su cabeza) ¿Foto? ¿De que hablas?

Eustacio: Pues...Llevamos como horas aqui parados sin hacer nada...Nuestra comida se enfría y...Nos queda poco tiempo

Betty: ¡Ash! ¡Me tienes harta! ¿Sabes que? Vé al cuarto y come solo! Hoy comeré con las chicas...

Instantáneamente, la cara le brillaba a Britney de felicidad. Betty se dió cuenta rápidamente y le dijo...

Betty: No te hagas ilusiones. Ustedes no son las únicas chicas por acá...

Cindy: Pero...¿Que estamos esperando? Vámonos...

Cindy, continuó con su camino, Libby y Elkie, como siempre, la siguieron. Las chicas se detuvieron en el restaurant y cada una se sentó al lado de otra, de ahí surgió la conversación...

Cindy: (Suspirando) ¿Creen que hize bien al enfrentarme así de feo con Betty?

Libby: ¿Que si hicistes bien? OO Nena, esa vívora se merece todo eso y más!

Elkie: Si, aparte...¿Porque le tienes tanto miedo? ¡Ni que antes te hubiera hecho algo!

Cindy: (Tartamudeando) Ejemm, si.. jeje... (Cindy, últimamente, se veía muy distraída y envuelta por sus propios pensamientos y emociones…)

Libby: Emmmm, ¿Cindy?

Elkie: ¿Estas bien?

Cindy: (Reaccionando) Si chicas! Estoy bien! Grax por preguntar

Libby: ¿Segura? Porque...Últimamente has estado muy rarita y distraída de tu parte...

Elkie: Si, no serás que nos estás ocultando algo??

Cindy: (Super nerviosa) ¿¿Quien, yo?? Ay, por favor, chicas! Jamás haría tal cosa! Oigan, soy yo o es que el servicio de aquí es pésimo! ¿En donde diablos está el mesero??

En la mesa de los chicos...

Jimmy: Wow! Quedé satisfecho! Jaja, creo que con esto, no comeré hasta el almuerzo!

Sheen: Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Cielos! Creo que con tanto picante junto ya pareciera que estuvieramos viviendo en México!xD

Jimmy: Jaja, tienes razón ;)

Carl: Hmmmdjijeiorjutuddidd

Jimmy: ¿Carl? OO

Sheen: ¿Gordo? OO

Jaja, tal parece que Carl nunca está satisfecho, pues se estaba comiendo otro pan acompañado de tofu

Sheen: ¿Pero es que tu nunca acabas, gordo? ¬¬

Carl: (Enojado) Ojehmmdine hgmdjlwaaaa! Shwenfkwn ptwuakdj!!

Sheen: ¡No me insultes en ese tono! ¡Ni siquiera sé que diablos me estás diciendo!

Jimmy: ¡Efectivamente! Carl, ¡No insultes con la boca llena! Es de mala educación! (Se escuchó por un momento y se dijo) Jaja, pero que buen chiste dije! (Riendose) Jajajajaja!

Sheen: (Roló sus ojos) Eso no fué para nada gracioso! ¬¬

Jimmy: Bueno, a lo mejor...Tendrás un pésimo sentido del humor!

Sheen: Si, claro... ¬¬

Jimmy: (Mirando las otras mesas…) Oigan, que esa no es Cindy? OO

Sheen: Ay Jimmy, es increíble! Ves a Cindy por todos lados!

Jimmy: Si eso fue un chiste, estuvo pésimo ¬¬

Carl: (Terminando de comer, dijo) ¡Pero que hermoso es comer! Mi segunda prioridad en la vida es la comida...

Sheen: ¡Y dejáme adivinar! ¿¡Tu primera prioridad en la vida comienza con la palabra "Llama"!?

Carl: ¡Claro que no! Es...(Miró a Elkie desde lejos…Se quedó pasmado y pensativo)

Jimmy: (Mirando a Carl) ¿Carl? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?

Carl: ¿Eh? Ah, si! Estoy bien Solo…Estoy un poco mareado, por la comida, es todo UU

Jimmy: Ah, claro. Bueno Carl, a veces exageras! No es muy sano que una persona coma así de rápido…¿Verdad, Sheen?

Sheen: (Se quedó igual de pensativo... No decía ninguna palabra)

Jimmy: ¿Sheen? OO

_**/Flashback de Sheen/**_

_Sheen recordaba cuando Elkie lo rescató de ser ahogado en una de las piscinas de la mansión que alquiló Jimmy en su fiesta de cumpleaños #15. Como siempre, esa noche Sheen fué dominado por el alcohol, no pensaba las cosas con claridad desde que tomó su primera gota de alcohol cuando cumplió sus 14 años. Era un casanova profesional. De alguna u otra manera, las chicas más lindas de la prepa morían por el. Una de las muchas razones por las que Libby le reclamaba. Pero a decir verdad, no tenía culpa alguna. No obstante, entrenaba mucho en el gimnasio y siempre, a pesar de todo el alcohol y la comida chatarra que comía, se centraba en su segunda pasión: El ejercicio. En los últimos meses, ha reñido mucho con Libby, y hasta ya se decía a sí mismo: "Si Libby no ama, entonces, ya es hora de que valla buscando otra chica. Una que me comprenda y me acepte tal como soy" Y en efecto, eso hizo. Salió con algunas de sus "Admiradoras" De la prepa y, aunque tal vez haya pasado la noche con alguna de ellas, en realidad, no significaban nada por él…Salvo por algunas. _

_Por eso mismo, en la noche de la fiesta de cumple de Jim, Sheen tomó definitivo su separación con Libby. Bebió todo el alcohol que pudo y, en un intento de asesinarse, se tiró al agua con la esperanza de morir ahogado. Por fortuna, Elkie lo estaba siguiendo toda la noche, pues últimamente lo veía muy raro... (Ella, junto con Carl y Jimmy, sabían que Sheen engañaba a Libby con otras chicas…) Cuando vió a Sheen tirarse de la piscina, no dudó en salvarlo. El le agradeció y al mismo tiempo le reclamaba que porque lo hizo…Luego de un rato largo de hablar con Elkie sobre las consecuencias de tomar alcohol, Sheen le hizo una propuesta…Una propuesta que, para una chica resultaría difícil ignorar…._

Elkie: ¿Yo? Pero…La verdad, ¡No podría! Sheen, ¡Me exiges demasiado! ¡Soy tu amiga!

Sheen: (Todo ebrio) Oh, vamos, nena! ¡Nadie tiene porque enterarse! ...Será nuestro secreto

Elkie: Sheen, escucha. Eres muy apuesto, ¿Ok? ¡¡Pero eres el novio de mi amiga!! ¡Yo no podría hacer tal cosa!

Sheen: ¿De quién? ¿De Libby? ¡Ella nunca me quizo! Ahora ella está más pendiente de las salidas y de sus amigas! Nunca me tomará en serio! Pensé que sentíamos algo más fuerte que pura atracción!

Elkie: ¡Sheen! ¡No malinterpretes! ¡Libby se la pasa hablando todo el día acerca de ti!

Sheen: Si claro, como no! ¬ ¬

Elkie: En serio. De verdad, me gustaría ayudarte (Abrazándolo)

Sheen: Estoy todo mojado, nena. Si sigues así, puede que te dé un resfriado!

Elkie: (Mirandolo a los ojos) Fui yo la que te salve! Así que, estamos iguales ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez! ¡Por poco mueres ahogado en esta piscina!

Sheen: Ah, por eso…Muchas gracias Y…Claro que no lo haré. Te doy mi palabra

Elkie: ¿En serio? Bueno, gracias a ti. Como amiga, era lo mínimo que podía hacer No me gusta verte así!

Sheen: Si, claro…Oye Elkie…Perdoname

Elkie: OO ¿Perdonarte? ¿Pero porqué?

Sheen: …Por esto! (La agarra bruscamente del cuello y reciben un conmovedor beso…)

_**/Fin del Flashback de Sheen/**_

immy: OO ¿Sheen? Ya me estas asustando! Despierta!!

Sheen: (Reaccionando) ¿Ah? ¿De que me perdí?

Jimmy: Pero…. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No has vuelto a ser el mismo Sheen que conocemos!!

Sheen: (Suspirando) Ash, como que tienes razón, cabezón... (Mirando la mesa de las chicas…) Oh, debo irme…Se hace tarde… (Se para de la silla)

Jimmy: Nadie vá a ningún lado! ...¡Vamos a donde están las chicas!

Carl: OO ¿Qué? Pero…

Jimmy: ¿Sucede algo, Carl?

Carl: Jimmy, es que…Tengo cosas que hacer! UU

Sheen: Concuerdo con el gordo! Nos vemos en clases!

Jimmy: (Agarra a Carl y a Sheen por el cuello y los acerca a él. Colocó cada mano en el hombro de ambos y este, en el medio, dijo…) A ver, chicos? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Cuál es la causa de este comportamiento tan repentino?

Carl: (Titubeando) ¿Comportamiento? ¿De que hablas?

Sheen: ¡Si! Somos los mismos de siempre

Jimmy: ¿Ah si? Pues no lo aparentan! Si son los mismos, entonces, no tendrán miedo de ir hacia aquella mesa (Señalandola) Donde están las chicas….O tienen miedo de ir allá?

Sheen: ¿Miedo? ¡Esa palabra no figura muy bien en mi persona!

Jimmy: ¡Pero se vé en los ojos! ¡Ahora ya me enojé! Diré esto en forma de que entiendan….¡¡O van para allá o prefieren que los agarre a golpes, cobardes!!

Carl: Oye, está bien!

Sheen: Si…No tenías que hablar así! ¬ ¬

Jimmy: Pues, parece ser que es el único modo en el cual entienden!

Carl: Bueno, vámos…

Sin más nada que decir, los chicos cedieron, la mesa contenía solamente 3 sillas elegantes…Si los chicos iban a saludar y a platicar con ellas, sería de pie. Los 3 fueron acercándose hasta que llegaron de sorpresa…

Cindy: (Mirandolo sorpresivamente) OO ¿Neutrón? ¿Qué haces acá?

Jimmy: Pues…. Vine a saludar! (Mirando a Libby) OO ¿Libby? ¿Qué le…

Libby: Si, lo sé, no tenes que volver a repetirlo ¬ ¬

Sheen: Hola chicas…

Cindy: Hola, que…(Interrumpiendo Libby…)

Libby: Ash! ¿Me pueden quitar a este traidor de mi vista? ¡Ya bastante tengo con Elkie como para soportar esto!

Sheen: ¡Vengo en son de paz, Libby!

Libby: ¿¡Son de paz!? ¬ ¬ ¡La paz se perderá de tu vista muy pronto si no te vas ahora mismo! ¿Entendes?

Elkie: ¡Libby, tampoco es para que lo trates de esa manera!

Carl: (Interponiendo Carl) Me parece que te vá de maravilla con tu amante!

Elkie: (Levantándose de la silla) Carl, escucháme! No fue lo que parece!

Libby: (Gritando) ¿Entonces fue que, Elkie? ¿Celos, envidia…...Amor? OO

Elkie: (Alterada) ¡NO! ¡Ninguna de las 3! ¡Nunca fué a propósito! ¡Tenes que creerme!

Libby: (Parandose de la silla) Si vos me mentistes con eso…Imáginate todas las boludeses que me has dicho! ¡Yo me largo! ¡Sos una mentirosa! ¡Sos una mala amiga! (Se retiró del lugar rápidamente…)

Elkie: Libby..!

Carl: ¿Saben? Yo tambien me tengo que ir…Nos vemos luego, Jim!

Jimmy: OO ¿¡Carl!?

Sheen: Creo que…Yo tambien…Nos vemos! (Pasaron unos segundos y Cindy dijo..)

Cindy: (Suspirando) ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser así?

Jimmy: ¿De que hablas? (Sentandose en la silla donde estaba Libby, justamente, al lado de Cindy) Elkie…¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa y a tu cara? Si no te conociera, diría que te peleastes con alguna enemiga!

Elkie: Bueno, pues…Parte de esto fue así...

Jimmy: ¿Cómo? No te entiendo…

Cindy: (Suspirando de nuevo…) Tuvimos una gran pelea con las Barbies! ¬ ¬

Jimmy: ¿Con Betty y las demás? OO ¿Qué pasó?

Cindy: Pues nada! Estaba caminando en el pasillo con las muchachas, hasta que de repente…Me pone el pie a propósito para que yo me cayera, y en efecto lo hize!  Le dije amablemente cual era su problema? Y despues me salió con insultos! Tal parece que, Betty está tramando algo, pues las chicas como siempre, estaban de su parte!

Elkie: Oye Jimmy, una pregunta...¿Que hora es?

Jimmy: Ah, es fácil, Elkie. Son las...9:17am? OO

Cindy: (Se sobresaltó) Oh no! Dentro de 13 minutos empezamos clases! Caray, al parecer como que la pelea duró mucho... UU

Jimmy: Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si me cuentan luego?

Cindy: Si, buena idea! Vámonos rápido!

_Los 3 apresurosos, se levantaron de la silla y caminaron rumbo al salón de clases…Sheen estaba solo y confundido. Estaba de pie arrecostado en un gran árbol rodeado de grandes arbustos…Era su lugar favorito para pensar…Pero, a su vez, le traían muchos recuerdos nostálgicos, por parte de Elkie y todo lo que vivieron juntos…En ese momento, Sheen vé una sombra femenina…Muy femenina, a decir verdad, Sheen era el típico rompecorazones…Tenía unos abdominales de acero y su cabello despeinado, era lo que le llamaba la atención a las chicas! No era muy listo, pero tampoco era muy tonto. Pese a que, su obsesión por Ultralord ha ido disminuyendo desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles con sus amigos…_

Sheen: (Suspirando) ¿Y ahora que quieres?

**Voz: (Sorprendida) ¿Y así es como me tratas? (Colocando sus manos en su menudita cintura) Caray, salimos juntos por un tiempo y luego me ignoras y actúas como si nada pasara! Es más, ¡Yo debería estar furiosa contigo!... ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡¡Eres tan guapo!! (Abrazándolo)**

Sheen: (Tratando de liberarse del abrazo) Ya te lo dije, Roxann! Nosotros no somos nada! Nunca lo seremos ¬¬

Roxann: ¡Pero cielo! ¡Los dos nos vemos tan lindos juntos! De hecho….¡¡Somos perfecto el uno con el otro!! :D

Sheen: ¡Deja de ver tantas telenovelas! Y…¡Suéltame de una vez!

Roxann: ¡De acuerdo!, Está bien, Pero…Dame un Kiss! :D

Sheen: ¿Qué?

Roxann: ¡Oh vamos! ¡No te he visto en horas! Además... ¡Nadie tiene porque enterarse! (Acariciándole el rostro)

Sheen: (Suspirando) ¡Está bien! ¡Rápido, antes de que alguien nos vea!

Roxann: ¡Oh Sheen! ¡Por eso es que me gustas tanto! :D

Sheen: (Mirándola extrañadamente) ¿Desde cuando eres tan intensa?

Roxann: (Diciendo sarcásticamente...) ¿Intensa? Ya verás… (Se besaron. Fué un beso apasionado. Sheen la tomó por la cintura y Roxann lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas….El beso duró como algo así de 20 segundos…Luego de esto, estaban ya sonrojados…A Sheen no se le notaba tanto, pero a Roxann si, puesto que era de tez blanca…)

Sheen: Bien. Ya te complací, nena. Ahora, debo irme…

Roxann: (Agarrándolo por la corbata) Y…¿A donde vas que tenes tanta prisa, eh? Normalmente, despúes de esto... ¡Me llevas a tu cuarto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

Sheen: No me pasa nada. Y ahora…¿Podes soltarme?

Roxann: ¡Un momento! OO ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! ¿¿Tenes a otra, verdad!?

Sheen: (Suspirando) Ash, Roxann…

Roxann: (Enojada) ¡¡Respóndeme!!

Sheen: (Alterado) ¡¡No tengo a otra!! ¿Comprendes? ¡No tengo nada que ocultarte! Ahora, soltáme! Tengo cosas que hacer!!

Roxann: (Soltándolo lentamente) Ok..¡Era justo lo que quería escuchar! :D

Sheen: (Diciendo sarcásticamente) ¡Muchas gracias! ...Nos vemos pronto!

Roxann: Mi amor...¡Espera! (Sheen se detiene)

Sheen: (Desinteresado) ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Roxann: ¿Volverás, verdad?

Sheen: Tenlo por seguro (Le guiñó el ojo) Cuidate!

Roxann: (Emocionada) ¡Tu igual! (Pasaron segundos despúes y dijo…) ¡Esto lo tienen que saber las chicas! (Marcando el celular)

_Hola Vi! ¿¡Adivina a quién acabo de encontrarme!? Pero…¿Cómo lo supistes? Oye, yo no lo digo todo el tiempo!! ¿Cómo, ya es hora? Ok, nos veremos allá! Chau!"_

Bien, hora de irme :D

**/Historia de Roxann/**

_Roxann tiene 16 años, la misma edad que Sheen. Es frívola, antipática y no muy querida por todos, pero igual consigue lo que quiere. Sueña con ser una estupenda modelo. Actúa como tal. Pretende que todo el mundo sepa que existe a toda costa, quiere ser el centro de atención. Normalmente está de buen humor, pero cuando la hacen enojar…Es una bomba! Es de tez blanca, ojos exóticos en forma almendrados color rojizos (Parece algo imposible encontrarse una persona con ojos así, pero en la dimensión JN, todo puede pasar…xD) Y su cabello era largo de color(O combinación, más bien diríaxD) castaño-morado oscuro, pero posee algo que la hace especial y única frente a las demás. Es una de las chicas preferidas de Sheen. Podría decirse que se enamoró de Sheen a primera vista. O mejor dicho, al primer beso!xD Domina perfectamente el arte de la seducción. Es muy coqueta y misteriosa. Razones por la cual, dejan babeando a miles de chicos. Junto con su clan de "Las wapas" Planean humillar la vida de las que, consideran que no encajan muy bien en los "Prototipos" De la belleza natural, (Aún sabiendo que, en el fondo no lo son realmente, debido a las mil y un cirugías que se han hecho en la cara y en el cuerpo) Sus amigas la molestan debido a que no deja de hablar de Sheen cada vez que puede. Es honesta, optimista y simpática. Estaría de más decir que, es de familia adinerada. Romántica y soñadora. En el fondo, posee buenos sentimientos, pero nadie en realidad ha descubierto esa faceta de ella en realidad... No existe en su vida la palabra "Tabú" e "Imposible" Pues posee mucha perseverancia. Puede ser muy celosa y posesiva en ocasiones, pero defiende a la gente que quiere y lucha por sus cosas justamente….Bueno, al menos...La mayor parte del tiempoxD_

**/Fin de la historia de Roxann:P/**

Ok, luego de esto, Roxann se fue directamente a donde desayunarían sus amigas:P Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Britney y las chicas….

Taylor: Ya llegamos amiga! (Acuesta a Priscila en su cama) Caray, ¡Cuánto pesas! Tal vez deberías considerar ponerte a dieta

Britney: (Entrando en la habitación) Ash, ya le he dicho miles de veces que deje de comer porquerías! Ahora, preguntame si me ha hecho caso!

Priscila: ¿¡Podrías callarte!? ¡Lo que menos quiero escuchar en este momento son sermones! ¡Y más si son los tuyos!

Britney: ¿Ah si? Pues…

Betty: (Arrecostada en la puerta) ¡Ya cállense! ¡Ash, se acabó! ¡Me largo!

Britney: ¡Espera Betty! ¿Adonde vas? OO

Priscila: See…¿No pensabas comer con nosotras? OO

Betty: Ya no. Mejor como con mi gente. Tal vez, para la próxima, si cambian de aptitud, tendrían la oportunidad de comer en mi grupo. Bye!

Britney: (Se paró rapidamente a la puerta y se colocó en el medio para que Betty no puediese salir…) ¡Espera! Quiero comer contigo!

Betty: Brit, eres muy amable y todo pero…Tengo que irme!

Britney: ¡Haré lo que sea! Please!

Betty: ¡Me estas colmando la paciencia! ¡¡Muevete!!

Britney: (Hizo caso y la miró de frente)

Betty: Nos veremos en otra ocasión….¡Suerte, perras! (Y cerró la puerta de la habitación. No pasaron 15 segundos despúes cuando Pris dijo..)

Priscila: Ok y…¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Taylor: Primero lo primero: Te ayudaremos a taparte esas heridas. Hey Brit, ¿Podes ayudarme?

Britney: (Hablando para sí misma) Ni siquiera me invitó! ¿Qué tienen sus amigas que no tenga yo? ¡La verdad, no es justo!

Taylor: Ay Brittany, ¿Hasta cuando seguirás así? ¿Saben? Estoy empezando a darle la razón a Cindy…Sinceramente…¡No tiene derecho a tratarnos así!

Britney: (Alterada) ¡Ay Taylor, ya basta! Tú no eres nadie para opinar al respecto! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Taylor: ¿Mi culpa? ¿¡Y yo que hize!?

Priscila: See, Brit! ¡No puedes culpar a alguien de ser feo! Realmente, no tiene la culpa!

Taylor: ¡Cállate, Pris!

Priscila: ¿Callarme? ¡Tan solo estoy dando mi opinión! ¿Qué no puedo acaso?

Britney: ¡No podes! ¡Sos una buena para nada!

Priscila: ¿Yo? Ay, por favor! ¿Saben que? ¡No las escucharé! Ambas dicen tantas tonterías juntas que hasta pareciera que le ganan a Carl y a Sheen!

Britney: Si tú..¿Sabes? ¡Sería mucho más interesante estar con Betty Quinlan que con vos en este momento!

Priscila: ¿Pero es que tú no te cansas? ¿Qué tiene esa pe…?

Britney: ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!! (Persiguiéndola por toda la habitación para agarrarla a golpes)

Priscila: (Huyendo de Brit) ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿¡La defiendes a capa y a espada para que!? ¡Sabes perfectamente que ella no haría lo mismo contigo!

Britney: ¡Eso no es tu problema! Quédate quieta de una buena vez para que recibas lo que te hace buena falta!

Priscila: ¡Ni que me dijeran Taylor!

Taylor: Oye, no me involucren en sus problemas! Bastante tengo con los míos.

Britney: Ok, Pris…No te golpearé con mi puño…

Priscila: (Deteniéndose) ¿Ah no? Uff, que alivio!

Britney: Si…Tan solo voy a golpearte con la almohada!! !

Priscila: ¿Con qué? OO ¡Rayos! Tay, busca ayuda, pronto! (Volviendo a correr..)

Britney: ¡Eso si que no! Ven acá, cobarde! (Siguió persiguiéndola por todo el cuarto…Los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban en gran parte, así que, alguien las detuvo….)

Alexia: ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?

Las chicas se detuvieron

Britney: ¿Alexia? ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Priscila: Si amiga! ¿Qué tan tus vacaciones?

Alexia: (Sonriendo forzosamente) ¿Amiga? Hmmm, no lo creo! Pues, me fue bien. Gracias a Dios...

Taylor: Ehmm, Betty se fué hace unos minutos, si eso es lo que buscas...

Alexia: Perfecto! Gracias perras! (Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fué a su destino. Pasaron segundos cuando Taylor dijo...)

Taylor: Chicas, alguna de ustedes sabe porque nos llaman "Las wapas" Perras??

Britney: Pues...No lo sé! Y ni siquiera le hemos preguntado!

Priscila: Ah, yo sí! :D

Taylor: ¿En serio sabes? OO

Priscila: Ash, ¡Obvio! A ver chicas, ¿En donde tienen la cabeza ustedes? ¿Como es posible que...?

Britney: A ver, dinos de una vez el porque! ¬¬

Priscila: Pues...Nos dicen así porque...

Taylor: ¿Porque...? OO

Priscila: ¡¡Nos tienen envidia!! :D

Britney: (Perpleja y sorprendida por la tontería que dijo...) A ver...¿¡Quieres que me ría de lo que acabas de decir o te golpeo!?

Priscila: Ay Britney! ¡Me saldrán arrugas si sigo preocupándome por ti!

Britney: ¿Ah si? Pues...Más te saldrá arrugas con los golpes que te daré!

Jeje, mientras seguía discutiendo. Las wapas, como costumbre, desayunaban juntas...Bueno, a decir verdad, hacían todo lo posible para hacer todo juntas!xD

Roxann: Ash, porque tardan tanto?

Vivian: ¿Porque eres tan impaciente? ¡Espera ya!

Alexia: Chicas, ya llegué!

Ángela: ¡Ya era hora!

Roxann: Ok, empecemos!

Vivian: Aún no¬¬ Falta una integrante...

Roxann: ¿Quién...?

Vivian: Betty Quinlan!

**_"Continuará! Dejen reviews, porfas"_**


	6. El dijo, Ella Dijo Parte II

**_"Okis, este es el último cap que he hecho por los momentos...Es DEMASIADO largo! Bueh, dependiendo de que tan largo lo consideren... Please, dejen reviews que pronto actualizaré porque no tengo internet ni computadora en mi casa y me será muy dificil terminarlo en un cyber...Les deseoO lo mejor! Cuidense y disfruten!!"_**

**The Start Of Something New**

**Continuación del cap. 4**

_Mientras tanto, En la habitación Número 26…(Cuarto exclusivo y privado de Eustace..)_

Betty: Pero... ¡Mi vida, escucháme!

Eustacio: (Entrando a la habitación..) ¡No quiero escucharte! Caray, es increíble que prefieras más a tus amigas que a mi!! -Sentándose en su cama

Betty: (Suspirando y sentándose a su lado..) Ash, escucháme…Por lo que más quieras…No pienses así! Sabes que sos muy importante para mí

Eustacio: (Mirándola a los ojos) ¿Lo dices en serio? o.o

Betty: Si, Tonto, ¿Qué esperabas? Despúes de todo lo que hemos compartido durante estos últimos 4 años… Jamás podría desplazarte tan fácilmente! :D

Eustacio: En serio?? Wow, gracias. Eso jamás lo había pensado de tí...

Betty: Yo...Creo que tampoco! Mira, es tarde..Tengo que irme con mis amigas...Sorry

Eustacio: Pero y que pasará con la comida?? Digo, no es que me importe, pero...Sería un desperdicio total! Además, pagué mucho por esto ¬¬

Betty: (Riéndose) Jeje, me llevaré un poco de ella ;) Quiero compartirla con mis amigas:P

Eustacio: Ogh bueno…Será mejor que te apresures…Se hace algo tarde

Betty: Muchas gracias, osito! (Le dá un besito en la mejilla y se vá…)

_Llega Betty a la habitación de "Las Wapas" y dice…_

Betty: _-Agitada_ ¡Siento llegar algo tarde, chicas! Tenía algunas cosas imprevistas…

Vivian: Ah, está bien, tranquila Oie, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes sudar...

_Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo bien elegantes acompañadas de una mesa, alfombra, incienso, platos, servilletas y demás para el desayuno.._

Ángela: Si amiguis... Osea, relax! ;) Not problem en la vida…Eres una wapa y tenías que tomarte tu tiempo como tal…

Alexia: Ah si, claro ) Pero…Tambien no hay que exagerar a veces… ¬¬

Roxann: Ehmm, se puede saber…¿Qué estamos esperando? Betty, sientate! :D Comeremos Sushi

Betty: _-Obedece y dice_ ¿Sushi? Hmm, ¡Que rico! Oh y tambien… traje algunos bocadillos como acompañantes…

Ángela: (Deleitándose con el manjár…) Ahmm, pero...¡Como te quiero, bebé! :D Jeje, ¿Lees mentes o que onda? :D

Betty: Jaja, solo un poco D

Vivian: _-Tomando un sorbo de té mientras hablaba.._ Ok...¿Algo que quieran comentar mientras desayunamos?

Roxann: (Levantó su meñique y dijo rápidamente...) ¡Yo tengo algo muy importante que decir! )

Ángela: (Golpeando la delicada mesa con furia...) ¿¡Acaso se trata de Sheen!?

Roxann: Ehmm, si..¿Cual es el problema? o.o

Alexia: (Enojada) El problema Roxann, es que te la vives diciendo "Sheen esto, Sheen aquello...Sheen me hizo esto...Sheen y yo nos besamos, pueden creerlo?" Todo el tiempo!! Ya basta!!

Roxann: (Sorprendida) Ah..Osea! ¿Es que cuando hablan de sus chicos yo acaso las interrumpo o las desaliento...? –Haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática

No?? Bueno...Entonces...¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE HACEN ESO CONMIGO!? !!

Alexia: (Alterada) Hay una gran diferencia!! ...Y bien grande! ¬¬

Ángela: _-Tomándola de su hombro le dijo en voz calmada.._

Jenny, relax, Ok?

Mira Roxy, lo que ella te quiere decir es que a veces, no queremos escuchar lo que tenes que decir...¿Entedes?

Roxann: (Se puso algo triste pero dijo...) Oh!, está bien...

Vivian: (Se dió cuenta de la situación y dijo...) Bueh, cambiemos de tema_...-Mirando intensamente a Betty..._ Betty, ¿Que le pasó a tu cuello? OO

Betty: (Terminando de tragar su comida...) Ah, no es nada, Vivian...Tan solo fué una estúpida que se agarró a golpes conmigo...

Ángela: ¡No puede ser! OO Pero...¿Que pasó?

Roxann: See... ¿Quién fué la bastarda que te hizo eso..?

Betty: Ash...Fué… Cindy Vortex! ¬¬

Vivian: _-Tomando otro sorbo de té, dijo calmadamente_ ¿Esa zorra? Hay amiga...Es increíble que no te hayas defendido!! Yo la hubiera arañado!

Betty: ¿Y quebrarme mis hermosas uñas? O.O ¡Eso jamás!

Roxann: Hay amiguis...Es que tu siempre te pones las acrílicas! Se ven muy bien, pero...Te comen las uñas, literalmente!!

Ángela: (Defendiendo a Betty) ¿Y que? Son sacrificios que nosotras hacemos! Hoy en día, ya nadie nos entiende! Todos creen que pueden pasar por encima de nosotras... ¬¬

Roxann: Concuerdo contigo. Digo...es que son todos tan poca cosa!!

Ángela: No... Y el colmo es que te gusta la música de la muerta de hambre de Vortex! Eso si es que una basura!!

Roxann: Hey! Ya te dije que, a pesar de todo, canta muy bien!

Ángela: Si claro... ¬¬

Vivian: Hey girls...Ya revisaron la lista de clases? Hize todo lo posible para que quedemos juntas en cada una de ellas

Ángela: ¿De verás? :D Hay Vi...¡¡Eres la más Divina de todas!!

Vivian: Si, ya lo sé querida...(Agarrando más sushi...)

**Minutos despúes...**

Alexia: Bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar... (Colocándose de pie) ¿Sus mochilas están listas, verdad?

Roxann: Si. La mia tiene todo lo necesario, nena...

Ángela: (Continuando con el comentario de Roxann..) ...Notebook, pencil y el más importante...El I-pod! xD

Betty: Jaja, sin olvidar claro...El maquillaje (Colocándolo en su mochila)

Roxann: Oh! Y el agua Recuerden que, debemos estar muy bien hidratadas :D Tanto por fuera como por dentro...

Betty: Jeje, tu siempre con la salud, Roxann A propósito...¿Cual es nuestra primera clase? o.o

Ángela: (Revisando la lista...) Chicas, nos toca Biología! :s ...Con la profesora Halcón!

Roxann: OO ¿Con esa zorra? Ash! Recuerdo que, el año pasado...Casi reprobaba Física por su culpa! Y encima, volver a ver su fea cara de nuevo?? ¡Ni hablar!

Betty: Si, tenes razón...¡¡Es un asco!!

Ángela: Ash... ¿Y le han visto su ropa? Es más, ¡Parece que la viste su mamá!

Roxann: No..Y lo peor es que no se sabe combinar el maquillaje con su tipo de piel...Eso si que es un asco!!

Vivian: Si, claro...Bueno chicas, ya que estamos listas...Es hora de irnos!:D No quiero perderme la llegada de las new girls tontas!

Ángela: Jeje, si...Nos perdimos nuestro primer día de clases juntas Para nada perderemos el segundo...

Roxann: Okis, entonces...Vámonos! :D

_**Bueh, luego de esto, "Las Wapas" continuaron con su destino...Cindy y los demás se le adelantaron...Los chicos tenían que entrar obligatoriamente a la primera clase que era Biología...Parte del primer grupo y segundo grupo (1er y 2da sección) Se encontraban allí para que se les informara y les diera las planificación de lo que iba a ser sus salones de clases, junto con sus compañeros, profesores...Etc**_

_**Era un salón amplio, a decir verdad. Con 18 pupitres La mesa de cada uno de ellos era bien cómoda. Y los privilegios, tambien!xD Pues podían elegir si querían escribir sus apuntes en su cuaderno o en la computadora...Eran 3 columnas horizontales con 6 asientos c/u La mesa del profesor y el pizarrón acrílico estaban al frente...En teoría, el salón en si era muy amplio**_

_**Cindy y Jimmy se sentaron al lado en la segunda fila, (Al lado de Jimmy, estaban Sheen y Carl) Al lado de Cindy, estaban Libby y Elkie. Los 6 chicos ocuparon la segunda fila, sentándose en cada lado... "Las wapas" Se dividieron a la hora de sentarse...Pues en la tercera y última fila, estaban sentados: Roxann (Detrás de Elkie), Vivian (Detrás de Libby), Nick (Detrás de Cindy), Betty (Detrás de Jimmy), Eustace (Detrás de Sheen) y Alexia (Detrás de Carl)**_

_**Al frente de donde estaba sentada Elkie, había un puesto vacío... En cambio, al frente de Libby, estaba Ángela, al frente de Cindy, estaba Taylor; al frente de Jimmy, Britney, al frente de Sheen, Priscila y al frente de Carl, había otro puesto vacío...**_

_**La clase, aún no había comenzado, pues la Srta. Halcón estaba pasando la asistencia...**_

Srta. Halcón: ¿Dean, Nickolas?

Nick: (Se paró de su puesto y dijo...) Presente...

Srta. Halcón: ¿Elbert, Erika Yhadira?

Elkie: Presente!

Srta. Halcón: Muy bien...Veamos...¿Estevez, Sheen?

Sheen: (Se paró y dijo con voz varonil...) Presente..

Roxann: (Suzurrándole a Vivian que estaba a su lado..) Hay Vi...! ¿Estas viendo a Sheen? :D (Suspirando) Ahhhyy! No me cansaría ni de verlo desnudo!

Vivian: (Soportando los comentarios de su amiga, le dijo..) Ay Roxy...Sinceramente, vale! ¡Estas loca! ¬¬

Roxann: (Sacudió su cabeza) ¿Que? Y ahora...¿Que hize? O.o

Vivian: ¿Podrías guardar silencio? Hablaremos cuando la profe esté distraída, Ok?

Roxann: Ehhm Okis! Tengo tanto sueño...¡Menos mal que traje mi almohadita! Últimamente, he notado que estas mesas son un tanto incómodas...¬¬

Vivian: Bueh, eso no te lo discuto...¬¬

Roxann: (Colocando su delicada almohada en su pupitre, le dijo..) Si me necesitas...Estaré durmiendo. Cualquier cosa, avísame y...Cúbreme de la profe, porfis

Vivian: Como siempre tú...(Rolando sus ojos) Tranquis, yo te cubro...

Roxann: Thanks! ;)

Srta. Halcón: ¿Neutron, James Isaac?

Jimmy: Presente

Srta. Halcón: ¿Tordesillas Colmenaréz, Jennifer Alexia?

Alexia: ¡Presente!

-¿Quinlan, Beatríz José? O.o

_Hubo un momento de silencio y luego se escuchaban puras burlas! Betty estaba críspada...Con ganas de matar a alguién..._

Betty: (Diciendole a Eustacio, que obviamente, estaba a su lado...) ¡¡Me dijistes que mi segundo nombre ahora ya no existe!! Y, al parecer...¡¡No es cierto!!

Eustacio: (Riéndose) Jojo, lo siento! :D Al parecer, tu abogado no hizo muy bien su trabajo...

Betty: ¡No! Más bien, el que no hizo un buen trabajo, sos vos!!

Vivian: (Llamando al celular de Betty. Betty Contestó y Vivian le dijo..)

"_Jaja, ves que algunos secretos nunca pueden ser borrados? Digo, algún día...Todo el mundo tenía que enterarse! :D"_

_-"Sos una bastarda!! Apuesto a que tenes que ver en esto!!"_

_-"Ash, querida...Disculpame! Pero...Realmente, no perdería mi tiempo en esas tonterías Oh! Hablamos al rato...Suerte, perra!!"_

_Fin de la llamada_

_Betty la miró de lejos con rabia y Vivian la saludaba con la mano hipócritamente..._

Srta. Halcón: Folfax, Libby?

Libby: Presente!

-Wheezer, Carlos?

Carl: Presente!

-Strycht, Eustacio?

Eustace: Presente!

Sra. Halcón: Vortex, Cynthia Aurora?

Cindy: Presente!

Srta. Halcón: Parker, Mousally Roxanna Mary? (Pensando: _"Dios! Cuando será el año en que no me toque ella como estudiante...¬¬"_)

Vivian: (Despertando a Roxann sutilmente...) ¡Despierta! ¡Te toca la asistencia! ¬¬

Roxann: (Despertando toda soñolienta...) ¿Eh? Ah...Presente!

Srta. Halcón: (Mirándola extrañadamente...No le dió mucha importancia desde entonces y continuó con la lista...) Peregrín, Camacaro Viviana Alejandra?

Viviana: Presente...

Srta. Halcón: Ok...¿Quién sigue? ¬¬

La Srta. Halcón siguió pasando la asistencia...Estaba a punto de empezar su clase cuando de repente, volvió a revisar su lista y dijo en voz alta...)

Srta. Halcón: Pero...¿Porque sobran dos puestos vacíos? O.o (Revisó la lista y dijo...) A ver, ¿Quién falta...? ¬¬

Voz: Nosotras!!

_En ese momento, aparecieron dos chicas. Una era rubia pelo corto hasta la barbilla y ojos azulados, y otra era de tez blanca, pelo largo castaño y super recogido de ojos café..._

Srta. Halcón: Ustedes deben ser… (Revisando la lista) ¿Fuentes, Dorinda Anne? Y ¿Meganna Ryan? ¿Cierto?

Ambas asintieron

Srta. Halcón: Ok...Llegan algo tarde pero justo a tiempo! Dorinda (Que era la chica rubia) Sientate al lado de Ángela...

Dorinda: Ok, pero, ¿Quién es…?

Srta. Halcón: La rubia de ojos grises que está al frente de tí...

La chica obedeció

Srta. Halcón: Y tú…Sientate al lado de Priscila…Osea, donde está el último puesto de esta primera fila que se encuentra en la pared...

Meganna: Ok! (Obedeció, acomodó sus cosas y se sentó…Pasaron unos segundos luego de eso, pero se dió cuenta de algo...) Oh no…¡Olvidé mi lápiz! Disculpa…(Dirigiéndose a Priscila…) ¿Tenes un lapíz que te sobre? OO

Priscila: (Mirandola sorprendidamente) No…Sorry! Solamente traje el mio

Meganna: Ah…Ok De todas formas, muchas gracias!

Srta. Halcón: (Se dirigió hacia Meganna y le dijo..) Srta. Ryan... ¿Qué se le quedó ahora?

Meganna: Mi lápiz, profe 

Srta. Taylor: Bueno, entonces…Utilice su computadora pórtatil!

Meganna: Es que...Ya no tiene suficiente memoria!

Srta. Halcón: Ah bueno...Realmente, no puedo hacer nada! Pídale a sus compañeros el lapíz...Ah! Y que sea la última vez que esto vuelva a suceder! ¿Entendió, Ryan?

Meganna: Si, Miss!

Srta. Halcón: Bien! (Empezó a buscar un marcador para empezar a escribir en la pizarra...)

Meganna, siendo nueva, sintió algo de pena pedir prestado a sus compañeros una cosa tan insignificante como un lápiz... Pero, de repente, se dió cuenta quién estaba detrás de Priscila...Se paró de su asiento, se acercó a esa persona y le dijo cuidadosamente...

Meganna: Hola! ¿Tu debes ser el gran Sheen Estevez, cierto?

Sheen: (Mirandola sorprendidamente..) Si nena, that´s me! D

Meganna: (Riendo) Jaja, como es posible que estes estudiando aqui? :D

Mi nombre es Meganna, pero puedes decirme Megan o Meg, (Coqueteándole mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello)

Sheen: Oh, pues...Un placer! Jaja, debido a que sabes mi nombre, ya no hay necesidad de presentarme

Meganna: Jeje, si claro...Por casualidad, no tenes un lapíz que no necesites?

Sheen: De seguro...Yo nunca escribo! Salvo canciones, pero..En clases, a veces utilizo la compu. Tómalo... (Entregándole el lapiz)

Meganna: Ah, gracias! (Pasaron unos segundos y ambos se miraban mucho...) Bueh, me tengo que ir... Antes de que...Jeje, me vuelva a regañar la miss! Nos vemos luego, Sheen (Guiñándole el ojo)

Sheen: Jeje, como quieras...Meg! :D

_Poco tiempo despúes de que Meg se sentara... Sheen no podía evitar ver intensamente a la castaña...Jimmy rápidamente se dió cuenta de la situación y le dijo.._

Jimmy: (Suzurrándole) Deberías de disimular un poco...

Sheen: (Sacudiendo su cabeza) ¿De que hablas? o.o

Jimmy: Pues...El hecho de que me senté a tu lado era para vigilarte...En efecto, lo estoy haciendo Y veo que...En vez de sentirte culpable por bajarle la novia a tu mejor amigo...Parece que te diviertes!!

Sheen: ¡Déjame en paz, cabezón! (Mirando al suelo...) Ya no me importa Libby...

Jimmy: ¿Y Elkie? o.o

Sheen se quedó mudo...

Jimmy: Sheen, Respóndeme ¿Que tiene que ver Elkie? OO ¿Acaso la...?

Srta. Halcón: ¡Sr. Neutrón! Pero…¡Que pésimos modales tiene! Dígame...¿Porque siempre quiere interrumpir mis clases?

Jimmy: Realmente...¡No es mi culpa, Srta. Halcón! No tengo intenciones de hacerlo...

Cindy: (Interviniendo..) Si, en serio! 

Srta. Halcón: ¡Basta los dos! ...Nos veremos en Castellano... (Sonriendo malvadamente...)

Roxann: (Despertando, le dijo alarmantemente...) ¿¿Castellano?? OO ¡No inventes!

Srta. Halcón: ¿¡Srta. Parker!? ¿Durmiendo en mi clase..? Realmente, no me sorprende!! ¿Sabe que? ¡Tambien la quiero ver en las largas 3 horas de Castellano!

Roxann: _-Enojada y resignada_ Si, si, lo que diga! (Volviéndose a colocar de posición de descanso..)

Desde lejos, Sheen dijo para sí...

Sheen: _Hay Roxann, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo_…? _-Tocandose la frente.._

Jimmy: (Susurrando..) ¿Qué pasa?

Sheen: _-Mirándolo extrañadamente.._ Nada…¿Por qué?

Jimmy: Pues…Te oí hablar…

Sheen: ¿Sabes Jim? Creo que no es un buen momento…Te pueden volver a llamar la atención…

Jimmy: _-Acercándosele._.. Sheen, eso a mi me importa un…

Cindy: _-Lo jala del brazo bruscamente y le susurra enojada_ James…No querrás verme enojada contigo, verdad?

Jimmy: No, amor! Realmente, no quiero… 

Cindy: Entonces…¡¡Callate la boca antes de que te saquen de clase y me echen la culpa por ser una novia irresponsable que no sabe controlar a un novio que dice que es un supuesto "Genio" Y ni enseñarle modales…!! ¿Entendes? ¬¬

Jimmy: (Perplejo) Ammm, claro linda!

Cindy: Bien... D

Betty: (Suzurrándole a Eustace…) ¡Miralos! :D Se ven tan tiernos juntos ….Lástima que la felicidad les durará muy poco!!

Eustace: Nena, calmate…El enemigo está al frente…Podría escucharte! ¬¬

Betty: ¡¡Preguntame si me importa!!

Eustace: (Riendo) Jaja, te ves tan linda cuando te enojas...

Betty: (Mirandolo tiernamente) ¿De veras? Hay que tierno eres!! :D (Le dá un besito en la mejilla..)

Vivian: _-Viendo la escena desde lejos…_ OO ¡Wow! Pero...¿¡Por qué no me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo…!? :D ¡Tenía la respuesta frente a mis ojos! (Emocionada) Jajaja!

Roxann: _-Volviéndose a despertar…_ Ash…Sinceramente, amiguis! ...Aquí no se puede dormir! 

Vivian: -_Mirandola descaradamente_ ¿Acaso me estas echando la culpa…?

Roxann: No…Es que, ya sabes…La miss, los taraduchos hablando Y…. (Mira al asiento del frente…Roxann observa a una rubia clara…Chasqueó sus dedos y dijo...) ...Esa chica yo he visto en alguna parte…

Vivian: _-La observa tambien y le dice…_ ¡Obvio! ¡Es Elkie Elbert! ¬¬

Roxann: _-Extrañada_ ¿Quién? OO

Vivian: ¡Una de las amiguitas de la muerta de hambre de Vortex!

_En ese momento, Cindy estornuda…_

Cindy: ¡A…Achú!

Jimmy: _-Ofreciéndole un pañuelo_ Valla, ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? OO

Cindy: (Limpiándose su naríz) Eso creo…

_Carl, que estaba al lado de Sheen, desde la pared, le dijo.._

Carl: Wow! Parece que alguien está hablando a tus espaldas, Cindy! o.o

Cindy: (Reaccionó y dijo…) Pero Quién? Ah...¡¡Malditas "Wapas"!!

_Betty se dio cuenta y le dijo…._

Betty: ¿¡Cual es tu problema, Vortex!?

Cindy: _-Giró su cabeza y le dijo..._ ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo de esta mañana?

Betty: (Extrañada) ¿De que hablas?

Cindy: Osea...¿Que onda la tuya? ¡Todavía no te he hecho nada! ¿Que acaso no podemos dejar de pelear por un rato?

Betty: Explicate. ¿A que se debe esto? Me confundes...

Cindy: (Extrañada) ¿Como..? ¿No estabas hablando mal de mí? o.o

Betty: ¡Claro que no! Y Si fuera cierto...Ya te lo hubiera dicho!

Cindy: Oh! _-Resignada.._ Bueno...Sorry!

Betty: Ok! ¬¬

_Cindy se sentía muy extraña al ofrecerle disculpas a Betty, pero de igual manera...Tuvo que aceptarlo..._

Srta. Halcón: Ok...Comenzaremos con lo más fácil...Les daré un repaso sobre Biología del año pasado

Dorinda: (Levantando la mano) Eh..Profe!

Srta. Halcón: Digame, Fuentes..

Dorinda: Según mi programa de estudio que llevo acá...Yo debería de estar en otra clase...

Srta. Halcón: (Perpleja) ¡Pero es imposible! Esta clase es de orientación y claro, para que se acuerden un poco acerca de la Biología

Dorinda: ¡Pero es verdad! Mire!  (Le dió la hoja a la miss y dijo..)

Srta. Halcón: ¿Pero que..? (Revisó la hoja y dijo...) ¡Voy a matar al control de estudio!

Dorinda: ¿Que haremos, profe? o.o

Srta. Halcón: Ustedes, una investigación sobre las células, sus componentes y todo lo relacionado... Yo iré a resolver esto...Se quedarán aqui hasta la hora de salida...No hagan desastres! (Abrió la puerta y se fué)

**En tan poco tiempo de haberse ido la profe, todos los alumnos sacaron su I-pod, MP 4´s y demás **

Sheen: (Levantandose de su puesto..) ¡Cielos! Me encanta cuando ese tipo de problemas pasa! :D

Jimmy: Jaja, see...Aunque...Nos dejaron una investigación! ¿No es genial? Me encanta los estudios

Sheen: Ah...Jimmy...Se supone que no tenes que decir eso... ¬¬

Jimmy: Jeje, está bien Sheen Haré la investigación y escucharé música...¿Te parece?

Sheen: Oh! Pues...Eso si está mucho mejor! ¬¬

Jimmy: Jeje, claro...¿Y vos que harás Carl?

Carl: Creo que... Mientras tanto...Me comeré mi super pan relleno de toffu Luego, me pondré a hacer la investigación con ustedes...

Sheen: Hay Gordo...¬¬ Mejor no te digo nada...

Carl: Pues no deberías... ¬¬ Oye Jimmy...¿Harás la investigación con Cindy?

Jimmy: Wow! De verdad... Nunca se me pasó por la mente!

Carl: Pues...Deberías preguntarle...

Jimmy: Si, eso es lo que haré (Dirigiendose a Cindy) Oye Cind...

Cindy: (Estaba haciendo la investigación en su compu y Escuchaba música en su I-pod Rosa mientras cantaba para sí...)

_(8) Hey, Hey, You, You...I Could Be You´re Girlfriend! (8)_

Sheen: Jaja, Jimmy, tal parece que Cindy se nos adelantó

Jimmy: Jeje, see... Como siempre, no puede vivir sin la música! Bueh, no importa…Empezaré a investigar en la compu y haré un buen resumen de todo…

Sheen: Vale, estamos contigo. Ah…Y que el resumen no sea más de 15 págs, por el amor de Ultralord! Ok??

Jimmy: Ey, tranquilo! Obvio que no lo haré…Quiero terminar super rápido de esto

Carl: Más te vale, Jim…Yo tampoco quiero copiar tanto u.u

Vivian: Roxann, despierta! La profe se fué y nos dejó con una investigación!

¬¬ Nos vamos a colocarnos en grupo...

Roxann: (Soñolienta) ¿Eh? Ah…Ok! _-Buscó su I-pod color morado y luego de buscar una canción, Vivian le dijo..._

-Seguirás durmiendo, verdad?

-See...Please, avísame cualquier cosa_..-Roxann estaba escuchando la canción: "Gimme More" de Britney Spears..._

-Ok!

Roxann: (Cantaba para sí mientras se quedaba dormida..) _(8) It´s Britney Bitch? I see You...(8_) -Y se volvió a recostar en su almohada...

Viviana: _-Marcando en su cel y colocándoselo en su oreja..._ Como siempre yo, haciendo las cosas...No me extraña que sea la líder acá!

Ángela: (Contestando) _"Hola Ví! , que pasa?:D"_

Viviana: _"Ps que más?! Coloquénse todas en grupo...Ahora!! _

_-Ash, está bien! No te esponjes!_

_-Ok!_ (Trancando el cel..)

Luego de eso, "Las Wapas" Se sentaron alrededor, en forma de un círculo tratando de hacer el intento de buscar la información...xD! Cada una, escuchaba canciones en sus I-pod´s

Ángela: Ash...¡La internet no sirve! ¡No se consigue nada! 

Alexia: Dímelo a mi ¬¬

_Betty Miraba a Eustace de lejos_

Vivian: _-Dándose cuenta de la situación, le dijo..._ Olvidalo...

Betty: ¿Como? OO

Vivian: El tiene que entender que estas en un grupo de una vez por todas...

Betty: Ya lo sé! Pero...A veces, me dá algo de cosa por él...  (Mirando al piso)

Roxann: (Medio despertándose...) Querida, está prohibido tener compasión para con los demás...Son las reglas! ¬¬

Alexia: ¡Queres dejar a un lado las malditas reglas de una vez por todas!

Roxann: OO Wow! Más bien, creo que tu si necesitabas una siesta más que yo... xD!

Vivian: Uhm, no lo creo... ¬¬ A ver, Alexia...¿Que tipo de música estas escuchando?

Alexia: _-Nerviosa_ ¿Yo? ¡Nada en especial! ¿Porque? :D

Vivian: Déjame ver...-_Se paró de su puesto y le quitó un audífono. Se colocó en la oreja, pasaron segundos despues y le dijo..._

¡Ash! No me digas que es la zorra de Avril Lavigne! ¬¬

Alexia: Eh, este... 

Roxann: ¡No le digas así! Avril la adoro! Es la mejor! Canta super padre )

Alexia: See...

Vivian: ¡Me importa un comino si canta horrible o no!

¡Saben perfectamente que ese tipo de música vá en contra de las reglas!

Alexia: Pero yo..! …Es que...No estoy acostumbrada a escuchar el tipo de música que ustedes escuchan! UU

Vivian: Pues...Te guste o no...¡Te acostumbrarás! Claro, si queres estar con nosotras... ¬¬

Alexia: Está bien_...-Mirando al suelo_

Vivian: _-Sacando un CD de su bolso..._ Toma este. Es mucho mejor _-Dándole el nuevo CD de Britney Spears: Blackout_

Alexia: _-Mirandolo.._ Ehhmm, gracias?

Roxann: _-Mirando el disco_ Wii! Brit es la mejor! Te recomiendo ese disco...Muy bueno! ;)

Alexia: Ok... _–Bajó su mirada y se sintió algo triste…_

**/Historia de Alexia/**

_Alexia viene siendo...La última integrante del grupo. Por lo que, no sabe casi nada sobre como ser una verdadera "Wapa" Y las chicas se la viven recordándole lo que debe y no debe hacer..._

_Tiene 16 años, es alta y de tez blanca con ojos café. Su cabello es una mezcla de negro con fucsia, posee ideales de phunketa con algo de Emo. Se la viven molestándola a causa de su nuevo grupo. Incluso, ella misma se autodefine como: "La phunk convertida en fresa" Todo el tiempo..._

_En realidad, a veces, ella ni recuerda la verdadera razón por la que está con Las Wapas. _

_No posee muchos amigos y no se habla con sus padres desde que tiene memoria. Suele sufrir muchos problemas de autoestima, y por lo general, busca estar todo el tiempo posible sola. Aprendió a tocar el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica desde niña, así que, ahora es experta en eso y le encanta componer canciones a escondidas._

_Sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Es sincera y honesta, pero se deja llevar por los demás..._

_Lo malo de ella, es que se enamora muy fácilmente...Aunque, normalmente, evita a toda clase de chicos posibles. Guarda uno que otros secretos que ni "Las Wapas" Deberían saber, pues sabe perfectamente que sería echada del grupo..._

**/Fin de La Historia de Alexia/**

Cindy: _(Continúaba cantando "Girlfriend" De Avril Lavigne en voz bajita...)_

_(8) And How yeah! I´m The Motherfucking Princess! __(8)_

Betty: Si...Y en el todo sentido de la palabra! _(Suerte para Betty que, Cindy no la estaba escuchando xD!)_

Vivian: Wow, cálmate no?... o.o

Betty: Lo intentaré ¬¬

Elkie: Cindy...No entiendo esta parte. Me podes dictar? 

Cindy: _(8) There´s No other! So when it´s gonna sink in? She´s So Stupid, What the hell were you thinking?... __(8)_

Elkie: Ahmm, ¿Cind..?

Libby: _-Soltó un leve suspiro mientras escribía..._ Olvidalo, no te escuchará. Tiene el máximo volumen...¬¬

Elkie: Eh...Okis... _–Continuó escribiendo al lado de Cindy…_

Jimmy, Sheen y Carl estaban haciendo la investigación juntos mientras escuchaban música...

Sheen: **(Escuchaba a Calle 13 mientras se copiaba de los apuntes de Jimmy) **

_(8)¿Que pensarán de nosotros en Japón-Pón? Debe ser bueno lo que piensan en Japón-Pón. Ricky la pegó con el Chiqui-Bon-Bon y hasta en Hong Kong se escucha el Reguetoón-ton. Estúpilo! Hong Kong es en China! No importa, pero pegó la fucking gasolina! Pegó la fucking gasolina más que en Carolina, y se la empujamos monga sin vaselina, y se la empujamos monga sin margarina, y se la empujamos monga! Bien monga...(8)_

Carl: _-Mirándolo super raro_ Ah...Jimmy...Sheen está cantando canciones raras otra vez! 

Jimmy: _-Suspirando_ Hay Carl... ¿En donde has estado los últimos 16 años? -_Soltando una carcajada…_

Sheen_: -Se quitó un audifono y les dijo.._ Oigan, de que hablan? :D

Carl: Ah...De nada

Jimmy: See...Solo de la tarea, no creo que te interese...

Sheen: Amm Chicos, parecen nerds! ¬¬ (Y con ese comentario, Sheen continuó escuchando música...)

Jimmy: (Perplejo) Recuérdame matarlo durante la clase de Deportes! ¬¬

Carl: Ok...

Sheen: _(8) To´s son iguales! To´s hablan al reves, To´s hablan enredaó con los ojos achina –ós y comen sentaós...(8)_

Priscila: _-Escribiendo en su cuaderno, no pudo evitar decir..._ Ash! Es la hora del rapeo fallido de Sheen Estevez! ¬¬

Taylor: Ah...Creéme que, si te estuviera escuchando Roxann...

Priscila: No le tengo miedo a esa perra!

Britney: ¡Cállate! No te metas con ellas, Ok?

Priscila: OMG! Olvidaba con quién estaba en la investigación... ¬¬

* * *

Roxann: (Suspirando) Ahh, chicas... ¿No les parece que Sheen canta de lo más Cute? :D

Ángela: (Mirándolo..) Bueno...

Sheen: _(8) Yo lo que sé es que están duros en la acrobacia! En el Ping-Pong y en la Gimnasia! También sé que se han inventaó to o´lo que venden en una farmacia! Y que cuando le haces un favor bajan la cabeza sin decir "Gracias"! Eso es parte de nuestra "Cultula" La Cultura? La "Cultula" La cultura? Estúpilo, ¿Cuál es tu estupilés? Allá en Puerto Rico hablan mal tambien! Además, allá en Puerto Lico son tolos unos blutos, no son astutos! Nosotros en Japón somos...Matemáticos, algebráicos, cálculo, precálculo, super-calculo...Bueno, eso es lo que yo calculo. Está bien! Pero en Puerto Rico hay más nalgas y más culos! Más cadera...Allá en Japón lo que hay es una fucking chumbera! Ustedes, los japoneses son como el pollo Picu! Amarillento y pelleju! Jajaja, papi, te quedastes en cero, capi-cu...¿Donde está el cálculo ahora?...(8)_

Jimmy: ...El cálculo lo tenes en no-se-donde! (Quitándole los audifonos..)

Sheen: Ey Jim! Devolvelos!  Estaba en la mejor parte de la canción

Jimmy: Sheen...No lo tomes a mal, pero...Las canciones son algo...Raras. Si queres escucharlas, adelante, pero...No las cantes!

Sheen: Ay! Que delicado ¬¬

Roxann: _-Mirándolo de lejos..._ Algún día...Se dará cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro! :D

Vivian: (Pensando) _"¡Solo en sus sueños! ¬¬ A veces me pregunto...¿¡Porque Roxann se comporta como una plena idiota!? ¿Será que de verdad se enamoró de Sheen? ¡Sería el colmo! Sabe perfectamente que tendrá muchos problemas si se enamora de el ¬¬…"_

Roxann: ¿No es así, chicas? :D

Vivian: Ehm Roxann! Te toca investigar la pregunta 2... ¬¬

Roxann: No es cierto! O si Ví? o.o

Vivian: Desde luego Ahora, sé buena chica e investigala, si? Si quieres, escuchas música y todo lo demás pero necesito terminar con esto de una buena vez...

Roxann: Okis _-Inmediatamente, obedeció la petición de Viviana_

Ángela: Porque estas haciendo tan amable con ella? o.o

Vivian: Créeme...Me conviene mucho más a ti que a mi

Ángela: Oh...Está bien

**/Historia de Ángela/**

_Ángela se destaca por su manera tan exagerada de llamar la atención...Sabe el santo y seña de los demás, domina los chismes a la perfección. Es pelirroja, de ojos azul claro y tez blanca como la nieve. _

_Le encanta todo lo que sea relacionado con "Moda y Lujo" En pocas palabras, es una chica mimada y consentida, lo ha tenido todo en su vida. Es verdaderamente hipócrita, exigente y cree que todos quieren ser o estar con ella._

_En algún momento de su vida, ha sentido celos de Cindy, pues en el fondo, está locamente enamorada de Jimmy, por lo que estará a favor si alguien posee un plan para amargarle la vida a estos dos..._

* * *

**El reloj ya marcaba las 10:30 am y los chicos ya podían ir a su descanso...Sheen quería irse a toda prisa, pues le tocaba su clase favorita: Deportes. Se cambió de ropa, vestía de camisa blanca, mono negro y zapatos deportivos blancos. Justo cuando iba a cerrar su casillero, Sheen recibió una pequeña sorpresa...**

Roxann. ¡Hola Guapo! ¿Me extrañastes? :D

Sheen: ¿Roxann? o.o Pero...¿Qué demonios estas haciendo acá?

Roxann: Oh pues...Acabo de llegar y...Quiero que me expliques algo...¬¬

-Mira, no tengo tiempo...Solo quiero disfrutar mi descanso en paz, Ok? Hablaremos luego...

-Noo! Tiene que ser ahora! _-Sujetándolo por la camisa_

-¿Que te pasa? ...No has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre! Algo ha cambiado...

-Tienes razón! Y Ha sido por tu culpa! ….Vos me has cambiado!

-Yo? Por Dios..! No te he hecho nada!

-¿¡Y qué de los últimos dos años que anduvimos juntos!? ¿Acaso no significó nada para tí?

_- Soltó un suspiro y dijo.._ Roxann, eso fué un free...Te pregunté si querías ser mi "Novia" _-Haciendo comillas con sus dedos_

Por un tiempo y vos, aceptaste...Pensé que ninguno de los dos quería algo serio!

-Yo tambien lo pensé así! Pero no sé...Me siento confundida! Es más, creo que Yo...

- _ Sheen colocó su dedo índice en su boca como señal de que no continuara su pequeño comentario... _Escucha...No soy muy bueno en estas cosas...Fuístes como una gran amiga para mí! Pero, ya no puedo con esto...No le veo futuro!

-¡Algún día lo habrá! Créeme! Estoy más que convencida de eso...

-No...No lo habrá. Al parecer...No estas entendiendo muy bien las cosas...

-Sheen...¡No me hagas esto! Te lo he dado todo! ¿Que más quieres de mí? _–Soltando así su primera lágrima..._

-Nada...Solo quiero que seas felíz, Ok? Me preocupa verte así! Mírate...Eres hermosa y muy coqueta! Todos quieren andar con vos...Vé y dales chance...

-No quiero nada con nadie! ¿Que no comprendes? Seré felíz solamente junto a vos! Yo creo que...

-¡Alto! No quiero que digas eso...!

-¿Porque no? Es la verdad! _(Llorando desconsoladamente...)_ Yo siempre te fuí fiel...Te he ayudado en todo! Hasta...Por Dios...! Hemos vivido tantos momentos juntos que...

-¡Callate ya! ¿Que no lo ves..? Me haces sentir más culpable de lo que estoy!

-Pero, mi amor...? ¿Sucede algo? Porque no me lo dices y lo aclaramos juntos? O.o

-Escucha…Libby ya sabe que yo la estuve engañando... Y ahora...No sé que hacer!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabe lo de nosotros? o.o

-No...

-¿Y entonces...? O.O …Un momento! Me has estado engañando...?

-Si...y La verdad, no te voy a mentir...

-Pero...¿¡Con quién!?

Elkie: Conmigo_...-Apareciendo en la escena…_

_En ese momento, Roxann olvidó toda su tristeza y su cara expresaba dolor y furia..._

Roxann: ¿¡Así que tu eras la perra con la que Sheen estaba...!?

Sheen: Roxann...Cálmate...Ella solo me ayudaba!

Roxann: ¿¡Ayudarte en qué!? ¿¡A probar las posiciones del Kama-Sutra mientras no estaba!? ….¡Se supone que ese es mi trabajo! Soy mucho mejor que ella! Y además, ella es una...

Elkie: …Basta! En todas estas 48 horas he estado escuchando insultos y personas burlándose de mi a mis espaldas! No voy a permitir que esto continúe...

Roxann: Pues...Debistes haberlo pensado antes de hacer esto! Que te quede claro, niña...Sheen es mio!

Elkie: Mira, no vine para acá solo para esto...Sheen, tengo que hablar contigo...

_-Soltando una mirada de tristeza…_

Sheen: _-Dió un suspiro y dijo..._ Está bien! Roxann...Vete

Roxann: ¿¡Que!? Pero...¿¡Porque!?

Elkie: ...Porque Sheen y yo tenemos problemas de "Parejas" Y no quiero que estes presente en esto...

Roxann: Jaja, y vos quien sos para tratarme de esa manera? Eres una...

Sheen: _-Jalándola por el brazo...Muy bien Roxann, _ Hablaré contigo despúes...Bye! Cuidate!

Roxann: Esto no se quedará así! –_Diriéndose a Elkie _ Y en cuanto a vos... Lo pagarás bien caro! Más adelante sabrás quien es Roxana Parker... Nos veremos al rato...Sheen _-Siguió su camino y se fué.._

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos chicos hasta que Elkie dijo.._

Elkie: Realmente...No tengo palabras! ¿Porque no nos sentamos en la banca? Tengo que decirte algo...(Mirando al piso)

Sheen: Ok... _–Los chicos se sentaron y Elkie le dijo..._

-Sinceramente...No sé en donde empezar! Desde cuando has salido con Roxann?

-Mucho tiempo...Incluso, más que vos... UU

-Sheen!...Osea que...Tambien has estado jugando con ella! ¿Porque?

-Elk...No era mi culpa! Ella se me apareció! Se insinúo conmigo y bueno...Una cosa lleva a la otra!

-Oh claro! Que típica respuesta! Todos los hombres son iguales!

-Claro que no! Ella no es nada para mí! Entiendeme _-Tomándole su mano.._

-Pues...Oí lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que se quieren y de lo que han vivido juntos...! Sheen, por estarte ayudando perdí a mi familia, a mis amigas, a mi novio...¿Que más puedo perder? ¡Estoy sola! _-En ese instante, su cara ya era un mar de lagrímas..._

-Elk...Nunca me perderás a mi...Te lo aseguro! (Abrazándola...)

_Elkie correspondió al abrazo de Sheen y le dijo.._

-No quiero seguir más con esto…

-¿De qué hablas? o.o

-Me siento mal! Y no físicamente…Libby jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra…Cindy no querrá saber nada más de mi…Y en cuanto Carl….Lo mejor será que me valla de aquí…

-Nunca! Ok? No puedes irte así porque si! Tenemos que averiguar quién propagó ese rumor y porqué!? Y en cuanto sepamos…Te prometo que lo pagará bien caro!

-No…Es algo imposible. Nadie comentará un chisme así porque si…Sabes? Odio ser negativa, pero es que no le veo solución a esto…Déjalo asi…

-¡Nada es imposible! Si tendremos que pedirle ayuda al cabezón y a Cindy…Lo haremos tambien! Pero esto no se quedará así…

-¿Pedirle ayuda a ellos..? Pero…¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Que yo sepa…Esto ocurrió justo despúes de que ellos se pelearon…Puede haber una conexión entre todo esto…Alguien quería vengarse…

-Sheen…Sé que eres muy amable y tierno y que quieres ayudarme…Pero todo esto no tiene sentido! Y ya en buena onda, deja de ver películas de Sherlock Holmes…Es que no te queda muy bien el papel

-Elk…No estoy jugando! Puede ser cierto…

-Escucha…Vine a hablarte de una cosa y…Como siempre, terminas hablando de otra! Tengo que irme…

-Espera! Tambien tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿¡Decirme qué!? ¡Eres un cobarde, Sheen! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti! Me tenes harta!

- ¿¡Que?! Acaso…¿Tambien vos pensas dejarme? O.o

-Si…Quiero que aprendas como se siente el dejar a alguien…No me vuelvas a buscar nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ...Nunca! _–Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón destrozado, dejó a Sheen solo…_

-Ok o.o …Solo me queda una cosa por hacer…

**Mientras tanto, en el Bar de la Prepa…**

Sheen: Hola Víctor! ¿Cómo estas?

Mesero: Sheen…Que milagro que estas por acá! Muy bien y vos?

Sheen: Bien, bien…Como siempre…

Mesero: Chico…Andas como decaído…Sucede algo?

Sheen: No quiero contarle a nadie…No te ofendas…

Mesero: Jeje, está bien…Dime que se te ofrece?

Sheen: Quiero todo el whisky que tengas! Si tenes tequila o aguardiente…Tambien te lo agradecería

Mesero: o.o Wow! Tan temprano piensas tomar? Sabes? Creo que no es bueno…

Sheen: (Alterado) Solo buscame el maldito lícor y ya!

Mesero: Ok, ok! Está bien! Ya te lo consigo…

* * *

**En la habitación de Roxann…**

_-Luego de que entrara Roxann a su cuarto…Tiró todas sus cosas al suelo…Estaba enojada y super triste…Se lanzó de un solo golpe a su cama y empezó a golpearla como una loca…Se cubrió su cara debajo de una almohada y gemía de llanto y dolor…Sin embargo, olvidó cerrar la puerta, por lo que…Alguien no pudo ignorar lo que pasaba…_

Alexia: Roxann? o.o ¿Qué haces acá? Estamos en el descanso…

Roxann: _-Con voz llorosa…_ Si, ya lo sé…Podes irte de acá…

Alexia: ¿Estas llorando..? o.o Que yo tenga entendido…Las wapas no lloran!

-Jaja, si claro…Y las tontas no van al cielo, verdad? Largate de acá!

-Tan solo quiero ayudar!

-No tengo ánimos de nada! Odio mi vida! ...Es un asco!!

-¿Odias tu vida? O.o Pero…¿¡Como es posible!? ¡Eres una modelo! Mírate! Todas quieren llegar a ser como vos y acá estas…Odiando tu vida!? Algo tuvo que haberte pasado para que llegues a esta conclusión! Escucha..Quiero ayudarte...Podes verme como una amiga "Superficial" Pero, creeme que en el fondo, soy más que eso...Please!

-E..está bien…Pero..No..Le digas..A nadie..Ok? –_Decía entrecortado, pues se quedó algo cansada y afónica de tanto llorar y gritar.._

-Ok…Te juro que no le diré a nadie…Palabra de Wapa _-Expresando así, su meñique en alto…_

_Roxann soltó una pequeña risita y le dijo…_Palabra de Wapa!

Alexia: Ok...Me sentaré a tu lado para que me expliques mejor

Roxann: Es que...No sé en donde empezar! u.u

Alexia: Bueh...Yo te ayudaré...Porque estabas llorando de esa forma?

Roxann: Pues...Porque...Me gusta un chico...

Alexia: ...Sheen, verdad?

Roxann: ¬¬ Si...El mismo...

Alexia: Ok...Y...cual es el problema? o.o

-El problema es...Que...Tengo miedo de perderlo y...El ya encontró a otra...

-Era lo típico... UU

- o.o ¿A que te refieres?

-Que yo tenga entendido...Sheen es un casanova! Obvio que tenía que engañarte, es parte de su rutina!

-Lo sé! Pero...Lo conozco desde hace 3 años! Al principio, me importó un cuerno de su existencia, pero...Poco a poco...Me he enamorado profundamente de él!

-Pues...No fué tu culpa realmente entonces...

-¡Claro que no fué mi culpa! Pero a veces, pienso que si...UU

-Y con quién te engaña?

-Con la tal Elkie! ¬¬ Me cae tan mal! Es una campesina tarada! No sé que le vió mi Sheen a ella... u.u

-¿Elkie Elbert? O.o Wow! Que diferencia!

-Exacto! Pero el...Es tan lindo y muy diferente a los demás! En cierto modo, claro Y pues...Me niego a perderlo! Siempre lo he tenido todo en mi vida y me dá rabia cuando él no está a mi alcance y cuando lo veo con otra chava!

- ¿Y como se conocieron? O.o

-Fué un accidente, realmente...Recién se formaba el grupo de "Las Wapas" Estaba con Betty y veníamos caminando tranquilamente Hasta que Sheen apareció en mi camino, me tropezé con el y caímos juntos...Nunca en mi vida había visto unos hermosos ojos como el tiene! Obviamente, le dije que era un tarado y todo lo demás ¬¬ Pero cuando Betty me dijo que el era uno de los amigos de Jimmy y que lo vería más a menudo...Llegué a un acuerdo con él

-¿Acuerdo? o.o Wow! ¿Que acuerdo?

-El acuerdo era que yo sería su "Novia" A cambio de un favor...

-Favor? ¿Cuál favor? O.O

-Eso no te lo puedo decir...Es un secreto UU

-Eh, Ok Continúa entonces... u.u _–Dijo resignadamente..._

-Y bueh, obvio que acepté... Días despues había una gran fiesta Una fiesta muy popular en la school. El me dijo que tomaba alcohol en exceso y yo no le dí importancia. Solo le dije que si, iva a besarme, que por lo menos se comiera una menta Pero, tiempo despúes...Eso ya no me importaba...Me acostumbré mucho a él...

-Y...¿Lo hicieron? O.O

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueh, ya sabes de lo que hablo...-_Sonrojándose..._

-¡Obvio que lo hicimos! ¿Porque no habría de hacerlo..?

- O.O Wow! Sorry! Pero...No lo sabía!

-A ver, estoy completamente idiotizada por él...Es obvio que tenía que pasar eso!

-Si pero...¿¡Porque así!? Hay mejores formas de demostrar amor...

-Niña, creo que no me entiendes...Esto no está resultando como esperaba ¬¬

-Pues...Tengo otra manera de arreglar las cosas D

-Hmm, pues...Te escucho! :D

-Ok! Ven conmigo!

-Pero..A donde? O.O

-Ya verás Mientras tanto, te contaré todo lo que tendrás que hacer, estoy segura que despues de eso...Nadie más se acercará a tu chico...

-Jojo :D y...Como lo haremos?

-Mi plan es algo complicado...Necesitaremos la ayuda de "Las Wapas" Para lograrlo...

-Es fácil...Solo una pregunta...¿Que tienes en mente?

-Nada en especial...Lo bueno de esto es que todas ganaremos

-Oye, que bien! :D Ok, me encargo de hablar con ellas...Que más tengo que hacer?

-Vistete elegantemente...Alisate el cabello, máquillate y... _Notando muy bien el vestuario de Roxann..._ Colocate ese vestido rojo escotado

-El Rojo? O.O Jaja, pero ese es para una ocasión especial

-Pues esta es una ocasión especial! ¬¬ Pontelo Ya! Es mejor que hable yo con ellas...

-Ok, confiaré en ti! ¬¬ Pero más vale que resulte...

-Créeme que ganaras mucho que eso...

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Bar...**

Sheen: Victor...Dame otra botella de vodka, por favor T.T

Mesero: Ahi te vá...¬¬

Sheen: Gracias

_Y no muy lejos de ahí..._

Alexia: Muy bien...Haz lo que te dije

Roxann: Pero...Y si esto no funciona? o.o (_Roxann estaba vestida elegantemente Su vestido escotado Rojo le resaltaba toda su figura, se secó cuidadosamente su cabello, usaba unos guantes blancos que le tapaban hasta los codos y no podían faltar los tacones y la tiara Se veía como toda una princesa...)_

Alexia: Si vá a funcionar! Rápido...Acércate a él! Te ves super Divina

Roxann: Jeje, creo que esa es la idea... _Sonrojándose un poco..._

Vivian: Vamos...Que esperas? Perdimos las clases solo por esto...Que más podemos perder? ¬¬

Ángela: Tampoco caigas en tu negatividad, Vi...

Roxann: Ok chicas...Lo haré! Sheen es, fué y será mio!

Alexia: ESO!! Demuestranos quién manda, Roxann!

Roxann: Ok...Aqui voy... D

_Sheen hablaba de su soledad para sí mismo mientras bebía más y más alcohol... Le angustiaba saber que despúes de tanto tiempo de silencio y de esconder secretos, Libby descubriera la verdad tan fácilmente...Despúes de esto, juró que iva a descubrir quién fué el culpable que le dijo todas esas cosas...El caso es que no sabía ni por donde empezar... Sentía que se quedaba sin amigos, sin admiradores...Se sentía solo_

Sheen: ¿Quién soy yo realmente...? A lo mejor es cierto...Debo dejar el alcohol, me hace daño, aparte de que juega conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo...¬¬

Roxann: _Sentándose a su lado en la banca del bar..._ ¿De verdad lo crees así?

Sheen: ¿Roxann? o.o Pero...¿Como..?

Roxann: No te preocupes amor, estoy aqui para ayudarte...Si quieres hablar de algo en especifico recuerda que aqui estoy...

Sheen: Gracias pero...Créeme, estoy bien...

Roxann: No, está claro que obviamente no lo estás...Si fuera así, estuvieras en tu clase de Deportes...Jamás te has perdido eso! Y...Mírate! Alcohol? Menos mal que no fumas! Sería el colmo..¬¬

Sheen: Jaja, como siempre tú...La verdad, no está bien que seas amable conmigo..No me lo merezco! Despúes de lo que pasó hace 2 horas, yo...

Roxann: _Colocó su mano en la cara de Sheen tratando de consolarlo...Si bien traía guantes, pero Sheen podía sentir la delicada mano de Roxann... _Tranquilo, siempre estaré a tu lado...Brindamos? :D

Sheen: Jojo, porque no lo dijistes antes?

Roxann: Sabes? Tenemos tanto en común...Recuerdas cuando veíamos "Ultralord Adolescente"? Jaja, aún me acuerdo de eso!

Sheen: Quién no lo haría? Victór!

_El mesero se le acercaba..._

Victór: ¿Que desea ahora, Sheen?

Sheen: Tráenos una botella de tu mejor champán... La señorita y yo vamos a brindar...

Victor: Enseguida...

_A pocos metros de allí..._

Ángela: WoOw! Ella si que es una chica modelo Que orgullo!

Vivian: Bobadas Ángela! ¬¬ ¿De qué sirve que seas Wapa si no tienes cerebro...?

Ángela: Bueh, eso no te lo discuto..._Bebiendo un poco de vodka..._

Vivian: _Dándole una leve palmada en las manos de Ángela... _¿Que se supone que haces?

Ángela: Dah! Bebiendo...

Vivian: Sabes que no puedes ingerir esa chatarra!

Ángela: Ah no? Y como a ella sí? _Señalando a Roxann..._

Vivian: Es diferente... ¬¬

Ángela: Pues...Sabes lo que pienso, verdad?

Alexia: Basta chicas! No se puede discutir todo el tiempo...Todavía el plan sigue...Tenemos que estar atentas...Viene la fase 2

Vivian y Ángela: Está bien! ¬¬

_Ya mero, entrando en el Bar..._

Megan: Jeje, muchas gracias... Eres muy amable en todo esto

Elkie: Oh no hay porque! Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites...Aquí estaré

Megan: Oye, y porque no nos tomamos una copa?

Elkie: ¿Tomar? Ehm, no lo creo Sorry, no te ofendas, es que no me gusta el alcohol

Megan: Vamos! Solo una...Por nuestra amistad!

Elkie: Jeje, está bien...Pero solo una

Megan: Ok! Búsquemos una mesa...

Elkie: Pero...Aquí hay muchas mesas!

Megan: No me gustan esas...Que tal si vamos a la barra del bar? :D Tendremos todo a nuestro alcance sin esperar tanto al mesero...

Elkie: Ok..Está bien

Alexia: _Observando a las chicas... _Oh...Shit! No puede ser... Roxann? _Hablando por el dispositivo que tenía en su oreja... "Roxann, me oyes?"_

Roxann: _Suzurrando... "Claro que si...Que pasa?"_

_- "Ya terminaron de hacer el brindis?..."_

"_No, aún no...Sheen es muy modesto Tenemos la copa alzada en nuestra mano pero aún no ha terminado su discurso...Porque?"_

"_Porque las chicas ya llegaron! Necesitamos que beses a Sheen despúes de hacer el brindis y que Elkie los vea! Pero tendrás que calcular muy bien el momento de las cosas..."_

"_Ah...Es muy fácil...Como está vestida ella?"_

"_Pues...Con el uniforme! ¬¬"_

"_Uniforme? Jaja, se nota que esta chica no tiene estilo...Como se atreve a ir a un bar con el uniforme del colegio...?"_

"_Sheen está vestido igual! "_

"_Lo sé, pero por lo menos tiene una chaqueta! Además, el siempre tendrá estilo esté donde esté (L)(L)"_

"_Roxann! Concentrate! Necesito que la busques visualmente y que calcules el tiempo de llegada de ella para hacer el brindis..."_

"_Ok, tranquila...Haré lo que pueda...Ah! Ya la ví..."_

"_Ok, es hora del brindis! Terminalo ya...Cambio y fuera!"_

"_Okis!"_

Megan: No, esta mesa no me gusta...Vamos más para allá!

Elkie: Cielos...No pensé que eras tan exigente!

Megan: Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes...

Sheen: Jaja! Y recuerdas nuestra primera navidad? Recuerdo como dormimos esa noche...

Roxann: Como olvidarlo!... Dormimos...(_Cada vez se acercaba Elkie..Roxann tenía que seguir el plan..)_

Sheen: Roxy? Que pasa?

Roxann: _Medio tartamudeando..._Ah...Mejor empezemos el brindis no? Es que te ves super guapo en ese ángulo!

Sheen: Jaja, está bien Por nosotros! _Alzando cada vez más su copa..._

Roxann: Por nosotros! :D

_Y ambos chocaron sus copas_

Elkie: En serio Megan, no veo la...Ah! Ya creo que la ví...

Megan: Adelantate, te sigo luego...

-Ok!

Sheen: Adoro el brindis! El alcohol es lo mejor...

Roxann: See..Y no olvides esto! _Agarró a Sheen por su camisa y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente...Sheen obviamente no pudo resistirse y correspondió al beso... Pasaron muchos segundos despúes cuando Sheen se percató de algo..._

Sheen: Elkie? O.O

_Elkie lo miraba con desprecio, pues vió cada instante de esa "Romántica" escena..._

Roxann: Ups! Creo que me equivoqué... (6)

Megan: Ey Elkie...Encontrastes...? OMG! Estas llorando!? Que sucedió?

Sheen: _Se paró enseguida y le dijo..._ Por favor créeme que esto no es verdad! Yo nunca...

Elkie: ...Ahorratelo!

Sheen: Pero...!

Elkie: ¿Como pude pensar en que...Alguien como tú cambiara...? Realmente soy una tonta!

Sheen: Corazón, me haces daño...Será mejor...

Elkie: ¿Daño? ¿¡Daño!? Esto es íncreible! Me largo! Sos un idiota!

Sheen: Escucháme...!

Elkie: _Diriéndose a Roxann... _Y en cuanto a vos...Te lo regalo con todo y bombones si te dá la gana pero no quiero volverlo a ver!

Roxann: Okz, ten la seguridad que eso no pasará

Sheen: Elk...Elk!

_Y la chica rubia y su nueva compañera se fueron lentamente..._

Roxann: _Sonriendo malevolicamente, le dijo con tono sentimental... _Oh mi amor! Todo es por mi culpa! Si no te hubiera dado la idea del brindis...

Sheen: Roxann! No fué tu culpa, Ok? La única culpa que tienes es por haber puesto tus ojos en mi...Me largo de acá!

Roxann: ¿Y adonde vas?

Sheen: Me voy a dormir...Estoy cansado...

Roxann: ¿Porque no duermes conmigo? Me siento muy sola sin tí...

Sheen: _Dió un leve suspiro..._ Vámonos entonces!

Alexia: OMG! Mi plan resultó! :D

Vivian: No puedo creer que diga esto, pero...Buen trabajo, Alexia! Te lo mereces

Alexia: AwW! Muchas grax shicas D

Ángela: Si amiga...Felicidades! Ahora, demosle a estos dos algo de privacidad...

Vivian: Si, vámonos de aqui...

_Lejos de ahí..._

Betty: Felicidades Roxann, solo recuerda que lo bueno dura poco...

**Fin del cap!**

**Proximamente el último (6) Please dejen reviews y paciencia xD!  
**


End file.
